Awakenings
by SDZero
Summary: The final part of the threepart Arch. In the darkest moment of their lives, Shego, Ron, and the rest must face the greatest challenges of their lives and awaken to their new destinies. Comment, review, and request for future KP:AD stories are welcomed.
1. Prologue

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Everything was blackness around her; thick and inky, running across every surface, becoming every surface. Even her steps echoed as if treading across shallow puddles. There was no depth, no dimension to this room and all she could feel was an icy cold, stabbing across her body. She tried to shiver, try to bundle her arms over her chest to get warm but the coldness only grew stronger, as if growing inside her. She took another step and her foot sank into the inky blackness, slowly being swallowed by it. She tried to pull herself free but then her other leg began to sink, the black, thick tar that this place was made of was consuming her. As she was being eaten by it, the darkness took a new color; red, blood red. The smell of fresh blood stung her nose and with a finally pull, she was now surrounded fully by it. Deeper she sank, no air to breath, only the thick, warm blood to fill her lungs. She feared she would drown soon. Just as she felt ready to succumb to her bloody end, she began to fall and landed on dry, solid land.

Now she was in a room with substance but still as alien to her as the room of blackness and blood; a church. The pews were all vacant, not a clergyman or nun in sight. What little she did know about religion was enough to tell her that the stain glass windows and the cross depicting the death of Jesus Christ meant this was not a Jewish Synagogue. At the alter, an open coffin was laid as if a funeral was about to take place. Her mind told her to stay away from it but she walked toward it, compelled to it inexplicably. She was close enough to place her hand on it. It felt real enough; solid, strong, and built to last an afterlife. She took a breath and slowly looked into the coffin. The air escaped her faster than it did when she was drowning in the blood. Kim Possible was laying inside, her hands folded over her chest. That's what was in the coffin. "No... no..." Shego sighed, the sight overwhelming her.

Just as she spook, Kim's eyes sprang to life, her dead stare cutting through Shego worse than the inexplicable cold. "You killed me Shego, it's all your fault."

Shego reeled back, panic growing quickly inside her. "No... no! I didn't do anything! It was the bitch from the tube, the Supreme Corrupted...whatever!" she cried out.

She felt something stop her, something grabbing at her feet. She looked down and several decaying hands were bursting up from the floor, reaching and grasping for her. She yanked her legs free only to have more hands reach up and grab the other one. From the ground arose her assailants, Kim Possible, several Kim Possibles, all in different stages of decay, pawing at her, grabbing, trying to drag her into the ground. Shego ran, trying to escape those rotting hands. She found a door to the side and barged right in.

But the door lead to nothing, just black space and she was now falling. She screamed but made no sound as her body fell into the emptiness. Below her, something was coming up toward her, her own reflection. She crashed through something that shattered like glass only to fall toward another one. Again and again, her body smashed through the strange mirrors, the shattered pieces cutting through her outfit and her skin. Battered, cut, and bruised, she finally stopped falling, landing hard on a final mirror. She groaned, her body racked with pain as she pushed herself up at arm's length. Shego looked into her reflection but didn't see herself, but the Corrupted One, the same stark white, twisted version of her own self that killed Kim, mimicking every move she made. But soon it began to laugh, cackling at her, her clawed glove pointing right at her as she howled her evil laugh. Shego's eyes widen as the tip of her finger gathered a mass of black light.

Just before the energy blast was fired at her, she woke up, gagging out a scream. She looked frantically around, she was in a bed with wires and tubed attached to her. In her panicked state, she yanked out everything; her breathing mask, her feeding tube, the wires connected to her heart and respiratory monitor. She could hear alarms and sirens going off as she thrashed around the bed, destroying the equipment meant to keep her alive. Someone quickly rushed in, trying to restrain her. She fought, unsure who it was and what their intension might be. During the struggle, she caught sight of who she was fighting, locking her eyes to theirs. Though her eyes were blue and not green, Shego was so sure she was Kim Possible that she immediately stopped resisting. "Shego, you need to calm down," she said.

"No... not my fault... I'm sorry, I didn't... please..." Shego muttered hysterically. Her vision blurred, everything was spinning. The shock of the nightmare, disconnecting herself from the machines, and confronting who she thought was Kim Possible was too much for her mind and her body. She slipped back into unconsciousness and Mrs. Dr. Possible gently laid her back on her side.

A gathering of doctors, nurses, and medical assistants gathered at the door way but Dr. Possible politely waved them off and began reattaching Shego's monitors carefully back on her skin. "Rest Shego... you'll need all the strength you can get..."


	2. Chapter 1

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 1 - Our Darkest Hour

Shego's eyes slowly fluttered open. She could hear a soft, soothing sound from behind, the sound of someone gently humming. Shego slowly looked over her shoulder and saw Kim's mother sitting next to her bed, humming to herself as she was carefully peeling off bloody gauzes from her back. There wasn't any way for Shego to know if she was almost done or not but Dr. Possible had amassed quite a pile on the metal tray on the nearby night stand. Shego didn't know what to feel just then, she was having such awful nightmares and seeing Kim's own mother should have sent her over the brink. But her humming, that hauntingly soothing sound, calmed her somehow, it removed all the anxiety she felt. "How... how long was I out?" Shego finally asked.

Anne stopped her humming and quietly set down the tongs she was using to extract the gauzes. "Oh, you're awake now, that's very good," she commented. "If you mean how long since Okinawa, it's been nine days."

Shego groaned and dropped her head back on to her pillow. "Nine days? What happened to me?"

"Actually... it seems like a miracle. They said you were a complete wreck; your bones were shattered, your organs were ruptured. Not to mention these nasty scars on your back. You shouldn't even be alive but all the doctors say you're physically able to walk whenever you want."

Shego shook her head. "Wait... no... this doesn't make any sense. Where am I? Why are you helping me? What happened?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible sighed. "You're in Global Justice Central, it's where your family took you when they left Japan. They want to keep... Kim's death a secret to the world... but they brought us here because they thought we deserved to know. Jonathan is helping them design some robot or whatever it was to fight the monster that did this to her... and that to you. I'm here because... I needed something to keep my mind off... oh...god," Anne chocked out before she began to cry. Remembering that her own daughter's corpse was only a short walk away overwhelmed her.

Shego tried to turn her body but the pain in her back suddenly flared up. She tensed and gasped sharply, she could feel her damaged flesh pulling painfully in different directions. "SHIT!" she cried out, her eyes watering in pain.

That snapped Dr. Possible out of her episode and she quickly reached for a bottle by the stand. Using a clean cloth rag, she poured a clear gel out from the bottle and gently applied it across Shego's damaged back. "Shh... relax, it's ok. This salve will dull the pain but if you keep making sudden movements like that, you'll start bleeding again."

Shego gnashed her teeth together and punched her fist into the bed as hard as she could. "This isn't fair... This isn't god damn fair! I should've died!"

"Shego! Enough!"

"No... common... don't tell me you don't think so yourself. That you don't wish it was me that died instead of-AH!" Shego's sudden scream was caused by Anne digging her fingers into one of her scars.

"I said that's enough, Shego! Kimmie... died doing what she believed... she died a hero because she tried to save you and stop that... thing. And from what I've heard... you did the same thing, you risked your life trying to avenge my daughter... to kill that monster... even though you knew what she was capable of..."

Shego closed her eyes, she never felt this weak before. "No... I'm just as much a monster... that thing is my future... I didn't care if I died only because I didn't want to become her. I'm better off dead anyway... the world needs Kim Possible... not Shelly Go..."

There was a silence in the room. Even though Dr. Anne Possible continued to treat Shego's back, neither of them spoke a word for nearly an hour. "As... I was saying... I wanted to keep myself busy. So... since I am a medical doctor... I volunteered to be your caretaker. I think that covers your first two questions... the third might be tricker to answer."

Shego stayed silent for awhile. Her outburst gave her a lot to think about, mostly about herself personally and questioning who she really was. "My family..."

Anne nodded and started applying new bandages over her now dry back. "You're mother has been spending a lot of time in the mess hall... she's developing a drinking problem."

"She's always had a drinking problem, she's just feeding it."

"Regardless, that's what she has been up to. Your brothers seem to have trouble adjusting without their powers but Hego seems ready to cope with it. You're ninja partner and Ron have been training non-stop since we got here. I think he's trying to repress his sorrow but he seems so cold now. His eyes look dead, I don't think he's slept since he found out about Kimmie..."

Shego slowly nodded, shifting her body slightly to let Dr. Possible better apply the bandages. "What about GJ, and that worm Tiamat... and where's that bitch now?"

"As far as I've been told, Global Justice was able to pass off TiamaCorp to a new owner but when the Okinawa facility blew up, it made a deep impact in the global market. I know they're planning something bigger but they're keeping me out of the loop as far as I can tell. Tiamat is in holding somewhere in the lower levels and... that woman... she seems to be globe hopping, we're not sure what she's planning though."

"I want to go after her... I have to kill her."

"Shego, you can barely move let alone fight."

Shego pulled herself out of bed, winching slightly from the pain it caused. "I don't care! I owe that bitch big time!" she snarled. She turned to Anne and raised and clenched fist. "I owe her for what she did to me!"

Anne's face became cold and serious as she stood up from her chair. "For what she did to you or what she did to Kimmie? Because I don't think you're the type to go on a suicide mission just to uphold your own good name. I think you either want to avenge my daughter or die to escape your own guilt!"

Her words cut through Shego like a knife. Her fist dropped to her side and she hung her head. She was confused, she wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore; revenge, absolution, death, they all seemed appealing to her and it was now driving her mad. Her body began to shake but it calmed when Dr. Possible walked over and embraced her. "Shego... you risked your life trying to avenge my daughter... I don't care what you think happened... I'll always remember that you were willing to give your life for her... and I know she would've done the same for you."

For a long time, no one had ever treated Shego with such honest compassion and kindness. It was a strange feeling for Shego and she became so overwhelmed that she clutched onto Dr. Possible and wept. "I... don't know what to do anymore... I hate being this helpless!"

Dr. Possible gently rubbed her hand near the back of Shego's neck, trying to sooth her back to a calm state. "You're not helpless. You're family is here to support you, I know Ron will help too and I promise I'll be here when you need help. You don't have to stand alone anymore, we're all here with you now."

Ron circled Yori slowly, the deep black rings under his eyes and the frazzled mess his hair had become made him look less than human. He had been awake nearly a week straight, determined never to stop his training until he could summon the mystical monkey powers at will. He charged at her, bellowing out a fierce battle cry as he engaged her in another sparing session. Yori only agreed to spare with Ron in hopes that it would somehow give him a new insight into himself and learn to be at peace with what happened. But the less he slept, the more he succumbed to his inner demons, fighting more and more viciously. In a way, his plan was working; never before could he draw out his mystical fighting ability so quickly at will but Yori felt the price for such mastery was too high. "Stoppable-san, you must rest. This is becoming madness, you are no longer yourself," she said while blocking his incoming strikes.

Ron continued his attack, going after Yori as if he intended to seriously injure her. "Madness?! This isn't madness, I'm just plain mad!" he spat out. He came at her with another flurry of deflected hits but caught her off guard with a powerful straight kick into her mid-section. His kick held nothing back and it sent Yori back flying a few feet, powerless to withstand a direct attack augmented by the mystical monkey power. She rolled into a kneeling position and coughed hoarsely, trying to regain her breath. "Damn it! You said you were going to help me, get serious!" he growled.

Not waiting for Yori to get up on her own, he marched over to her and forced her head up by yanking back a handful of her hair. He raised his hand, intent to slap her for what his twisted state of mind thought was her own shortcoming. He let out a sudden yelp of pain as his hand was suddenly twisted behind his back. "What do you think you're doing to my sidekick, sidekick?"

Ron turned his head and leered at Shego who was restraining his hand. "Let me go Shego, it's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business. Now how about you just walk away and get some sleep? Or at least something to cover up those nasty bags under your eyes. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual!" He yanked himself free and turned to Shego. She stepped back and raised her hands, not sure if she was ready for a fight in her condition. "I'm going to do to you what KP should've done years ag-!"

He stopped mid-sentence and his mouth just hung open, a slight trail of droll began to form before he collapsed out cold. Yori had gotten up while his back was turned and used her training to block the flow of one of his major arteries. "No need for alarm Shego. He should awaken in ten hours or so, hopefully well rested and fully rational minded," she said. Yori tried to move forward but she stiffen, groaning in pain. She clutched her stomach and began to shiver.

Shego quickly went to her side and tried to assist her. "You need medical help, Dr. Possible is just outside. We'll keep lover boy there locked up somewhere safe while we're at it."

Yori shook her head and slowly stood herself upright. "No... it's my fault he's gotten this bad. I should've known all this training was his way of repressing his remorse. I thought if I helped him, it would lead him to find inner-peace and finally accept Kim Possible's death. But he was too far gone since the start... he blames himself for her death and the stronger he becomes, the more guilt he feels for having not trained when she was alive."

Shego shook her head. "What, that's insane. I'm the reason Kimmie died, not him."

Yori slowly looked at her, a bit confused. "I don't understand. You did more than any of us against that beast. You even risked your own life for Kim Possible, we all saw it."

"But that was after she died and she rushed in because I was in trouble. See? It's my fault! If I didn't get pinned down like that, she would still be alive."

Yori shook her head slowly and carefully picked Ron up off the floor. "I am sorry Shego, but I disagree with you. Kim Possible's sense of duty and honor would not have allowed her to do anything less than what she did. Even if you were not in danger, she still would have done all she could to try and stop that monstrous Corrupted One. That day, both you and Kim Possible showed great valor and I can only one day wish to emulate it."

Shego slowly backed away and then made her way toward the door. "You're wrong... I have no honor and there was no valor... I'm just some thug that got lucky."

After leaving the room, Shego turned to her side and saw that Dr. Possible was still waiting for her outside. "You should listen to her. She's young but she's very wise for her age."

Shego shook her head. "So what, you brought me down here to show me this? That the sidekick thinks it's his fault too? Or maybe that the ninja girl actually thinks I'm a hero because I got my ass kicked and my body torn up? Sorry but I'm still not buying it."

"Common, I'm feeling a little hungry. Let's go to the mess hall, my treat."

Besides a single person sitting on one of the tables, the mess hall was completely empty due to the late hour. Only a few of the overhead lights were turned on but enough to fully illuminate Sheila as she traced her thumb over the mouth of an open bottle. Her hair looked like an unkept mane save for her mutated white stripe. Gone was her white variant of the Go jumpsuit, replaced with an unwashed white shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. She knocked back her bottle, gulping down the contents until she felt it pulled from her hands. "Hey, I told you janitors I-" she slurred blindly until she actually picked her head up high enough to see who it was. "Shelly! You're awake!"

Shego placed the bottle on the floor and turned back to her mother. "What are you doing mom? I'm pretty sure hitting the bottle won't help you from preventing that angina to redevelop."

Sheila scowled and turned her face away. "Look, forget about me. I had my second chance at life and now I'm just living on borrowed time anyway. If I die, hell, at least I did some good with the extra time."

Shego growled and jerked her mother to her by the shirt collar. "Yeah, but I'm the one that gave you that extra time and I don't want to see you piss it away!"

Sheila pushed her daughter's hand away and slid herself off from the table, landing with a slight stagger. "Look, what's left for me, huh? The boys don't need a leader anymore since they can't be Team Go without their powers, I'm a failure as a mother, and I let the world's most beloved teen icon have her neck snapped like a candy cane!"

Shego crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh great, not another delusional guilt trip. It's my fault, understand? She died saving me!"

Sheila turned her head back toward Shego but looked confused and a bit disoriented from the alcohol. "You... no... that's not right. I was team leader... I should've been in control of the situation... should've thought of a way to counter attack."

"Oh please, don't give me that pile of crap! Everyone might not want to see it but I know the reason why you're so hung up about Kimmie's death. That's because of your sick, pedophilic girl crush on her. Yeah, I know about it, ever since you turned younger you were so obvious about it that it's pathetic."

Sheila glared at Shego and quickly cocked her arm back before throwing a wild punch. Shego caught it by the wrist and held her there easily enough. "You bitch! Fine, you're right, I had a thing for her; I thought she was very attractive and being younger gave me back some of my more... animal instincts."

Shego winched slightly from hearing that. "Okay mom, a little too much information on that one."

Sheila smirked, her face showed she was still fairly intoxicated but still lucid minded. "Oh common, can you blame me? A fit, hard body like her's? I know you must've thought about it yourself every now and then."

That final exchange was enough to make Shego release Sheila's wrist and actually reeled back with cringe. "Oh, I did NOT need to hear my mother say that! You're sick!"

Sheila snapped her hand back to her side. "I'd rather be sick than a sexless hermit."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Look at you Shelly; mid-twenties, you inherited my great looks but what do you do with them? You keep everyone as far away from you as possible, you show no interest in the opposite sex or any kind of sex. Face it, you're going to die alone and miserable if you keep acting this way."

Shego snarled; hearing her mother say that to her was like a slap to the face. "Oh, this from the booze hound barfly that got divorced."

"Well, at least I was married. Can you say the same when your clock starts ticking?"

With that, Shego lunged at her mother, toppling her onto her back. The two engaged in a fruitless struggle on the ground, no form, no purpose, just a childish fight fueled by irrational anger. After a while of rolling around in the floor, Shego forced herself off her mother, the pain in her back starting to make itself known again but not too severely. "I don't know why I even bother, I'm leaving!"

Sheila picked herself up to a kneeling stand. "Shelly..."

Shego snapped herself around. "Don't you call me that again, don't you EVER call me that again! I'm not Shelly, I'm not your daughter, and I never want to speak to you again!" Shego stormed out of the mess hall, not even giving a slight backward glance to her mother. Outside, Dr. Possible, who was waiting for her outside, tried to stop her but Shego pushed her away. "I don't care what you want to say to me, I'm not going back in there!"

Anne, a bit rattled at first by her sudden hostility, ran after Shego. "She's your mother Shego, your family. How can you turn your back on her?" she asked.

Shego stopped and turned around. "Look! I didn't have the perfect Brady family life you and Kimmie had! My dad left because my mom was a nightmare to be with and when I dropped out of the team, she never even so much as looked at me or tried to contact me in all those years. I tried to make it up to that woman, I thought making her younger would give us another chance to fix that bond but it didn't work! You know, all of this happened because I wanted to find a way to stop being evil, thinking that I could find the answer by helping my mother. But in the end, it was all waste of time... and now... ARGH!"

Anne Possible approached Shego, she was unnerved by Shego's outrage but she stood firm. "I think I know why you say you hate your mother. It's because you two are so much alike it's amazing. But every time you see her, you can only see your own flaws and she must be doing the same. You two concentrate so much on your own flaws that you can't let anyone get close to you... you can't even get close to each other. Shego... please... give it another try," she pleaded softly, slowly reaching out her hand toward her.

Shego stood there for a moment but she suddenly shrank back and swatted her hand wildly when Mrs. Dr. Possible's hand became too close for her. "NO!" she screamed and it was quickly followed by an almost sickening thud. Shego began to pant heavily as she looked down; she had accidently backhanded Dr. Possible across the face and sent her reeling to the floor, a bright red welt on her face.

Shego tried to say something but slowly began to step back and finally ran off, seemingly overwhelmed by her own actions. Anne cradled her hand gently on her cheek, the hot sting of pain made her breath sharply through her clenched teeth. Slowly, she arose back to her feet, looking behind her as she heard footsteps turning the corner and heading toward her. "I told you she wouldn't change," Dr. Director said plainly. "We should've put her in holding for everyone's safety." Anne scowled at Betty and stormed past her, pushing her aside without a second thought. Betty slowly followed until she stood outside the doorway of the mess hall, watching Anne Possible trying to comfort Sheila who had been bawling on the floor since Shego stormed out. "I told her Shego wouldn't change. So stubborn... just like her daughter."

After storming blindly down the halls of Global Justice central, Shego finally found somewhere private to hide herself in, away from prying eyes. If Shego bothered to look around, she would have seen that she was in a storage area still under construction. However, Shego was completely consumed with her own misery to notice, breaking down to the floor and weeping openly.

Everything seemed pointless now, everything she thought was helping her to become a better person and find a peaceful, happy life was beginning to seem like a lie. Her hope to rebuild the shattered relationship with her mother; dashed. A chance to earnestly join the side of good; lost when she rejected Kim's offer in Tahoe. And now, when finally someone showed true and honest concern for her, for the first time feeling true love and support; she swatted at it across the face. What was left for her now? What more did she have to live for but evil and greed, destined to become the ruthless monster that killed Kim Possible and shattered her body for mere enjoyment.

Shego stopped crying for a moment and slowly brushed her fingers over the bandages that covered her scars. She didn't need a mirror to see them, she didn't need to trace them with her hand to feel out how they looked like. She could remember it all vividly, being held down by those four dopplegangers, her jumpsuit ripped apart from the seams, exposing her backside to them. The horrid pain of those claws tearing into her skin, even cutting clean through her muscles. The agony almost drove her mad but she could still sense what was being carved into her back. Her initials, the initials of the fallen hero. KP. Her back would always bare the name of her greatest rival, the name of the one who could've lead her to salvation. But now she had no rival and, like the picture she saw burned to ash in front of her own eyes, all hope for saving her tainted soul seemed to have become merely dust in the wind. "No... I can't give up. She might be gone but I can't let that bitch win. I don't care what happens to me anymore... Kimmie's getting her revenge... and I'll make sure of it."


	3. Chapter 2

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 2 - American Ninja Reborn

Ron slowly tossed his head side to side, a faint groan creeping from his lips as his deep slumber was finally coming to an end. As his eyes slowly peeled themselves opened asYori leaned over him, pushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. "Stoppable-san, you're awake," she said. She was excited but she kept her voice quiet.

Ron tried to lift his head up but Yori gently placed her hand on his chest and pressed him back down onto the bed. "Yori... why am I in bed? What happened?"

"You do not remember, Stoppable-san?"

Ron closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. Slowly, he started to remember the past few days. As he began to recall the events which have occurred in the last few days, his eyes widen in horror and he shoot up from his bed with a start. "No!"

Yori tried to cautiously bring him back to the bed. "Stoppable-san, I must insist you remain lying still."

Ron turned to Yori and clasped his hands over her's. "Yori, I'm so sorry. I would never, NEVER do anything like that, to anyone, especially you. You have... have to... oh... getting kinda woozy..." he commented, his head beginning to wobble to and fro.

Yori smiled softly and helped him back onto his bed. "I am deeply sorry, Stoppable-san. The technique I used to render you unconscious creates an obstruction in one of your major arteries. It is cleared now but it will take another hour or so until it becomes fully dilated again."

Ron decided to respect Yori's instruction and laid perfectly still on the bed. "Yori... I can't begin to say how sorry I am."

Yori shook her head and softly petted his hand. "It's alright Stoppable-san, you were in a very dark place and I should have seen what the lack of sleep was doing to you. But... I could not help myself, I truly believed that if you trained your body, it would help you focus your mind and find peace with Possible-san's passing."

"Yori... I understand that you were only trying to help me but that doesn't excuse what I did. I did a horrible thing to you."

Yori moved closer. "Stoppable-san... please... surely I should be the one to feel horrible. I had such selfish reasons for helping you."

Ron slowly raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was getting at. "Yori... what are you talking about? How is trying to help me selfish?"

Yori slowly leaned herself forward, moving her face closer to Ron's. "Because... I wanted you to stop blaming yourself, to not let her death hang around your neck like a shackle. I wanted you to find peace in her passing... so you can move on."

"Yori... what are you..."

"I am sorry... Ron-san... I couldn't... help myself," was the last thing she said before leaning over and kissing Ron on the lips. "My heart beats only for you... my love."

Ron tried to speak but could not form the words as Yori pressed her lips again to his. _This is wrong_.

She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. _I shouldn't be doing this._

Slowly, as she kissed him, she began to move her body atop of his. _KP... forgive me..._

Yori paused momentarily as she felt his arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his lips were now pressing into hers, returning her forbidden affection. Their kisses became passionate and almost ravenous, both of them felt the years of repressed emotions they carried for one another simply burst out at that moment. They knew it was wrong, they knew this was inappropriate, but all that mattered was the moment and the moment felt so right. "Ron-san... Ron-chan I want to be with you. Heart and soul, for all eternity."

Ron tried to return her proclamation of eternal love, his mind still lost in a sea of repressed emotions, guilt, and male hormones. But Kim suddenly flashed in his mind, only as long as a blink of the eye, but long enough to bring Ron back to his senses. He put his hands on Yori's shoulders and tried to turn his face away. "No..."

She tilted his face back to it's former position and kissed his lower lip. "I mean it truly."

Again, Ron tried to pull away, leaning his head back. "Yori."

"I love you with all that I am, Ron-chan." She slowly began kissing his jaw and making her way down his neck but was stopped when Ron finally pried her off.

"Yori, that's enough! I can't... I can't do this," he said.

She stood silent for a moment and removed her hands from his face. "Ron-chan... it's obvious that we both desire each other. Perhaps this was destiny's design for us all along."

Ron turned his head away and sighed. "I can't Yori... it's too soon. Maybe... one day... but I can't do this to Kim... I couldn't live with myself if I could."

Yori lowered her head and pulled herself off of Ron and off the bed. "My deepest apology Ron-ch... Ron-san. I will leave you to rest."

Ron tried to reach out to her. "Yori," he said but she made a quick dash for the door, her eyes glimmering with swelling tears. Ron could only drop his head back into his pillow and sigh deeply. "Great... I'm the biggest jerk in the world. I let Kim down because I'm a goof, I treated Yori like I was some made for TV movie wife beater, I nearly let myself go all the way before Kim even gets buried, and now Yori is probably crying somewhere because I wasn't man enough to tell her no in the first place and accidently led her on like that. What else can go wrong?"

For a moment, he just laid there, staring at the black dots on the ceiling tiles. Suddenly and without warning, a bright flash of white light enveloped the room, causing Ron to quickly raise his arm over his eyes. As he slowly dropped his arm when the brightness began to fade, he screeched out loud when he saw a pale blue figure floating above him. "Stoppable-san, you must not let your soul be crushed by despair," echoed a familiar, elderly voice.

Ron slowly calmed down and looked at the figure carefully. "Sensei?"

"A great trail awaits you Stoppable-san. Not since your final encounter with Monkey Fist have you ever faced such a powerful opponent."

Ron couldn't help but furrow his brow. "Oh really? What about that thing in Okinawa? That twisted future Shego lookalike that killed Kim? Where were you and your infinite wisdom to help me then, huh?"

Sensei lowered his head. "I am truly sorry that such a tragedy has occurred. But my perception, though impressive to most, does have it's limitation. I could not foresee her arrival for she came directly from non-existence itself and through human means. My spirit is linked the spiritual streams connected only to this world and this reality. Her soul is not bound to the material realm or it's spiritual counterpart, she comes from the empty void of nothing. The only thing that anchors her here with a physical form is a tiny ember of the soul of her past self."

Ron felt completely lost by Sensei's story and tried to make sense of what he was trying to say. As he rubbed his finger on his upper lip, he began to understand his message at a more base level. "So... you can only see what's happening here but the evil Shego isn't from here. Ok... I think I get that... but what do you mean by 'ember of the soul...'?" he asked but trailed off as a sudden realization dawned on him. "Wait... that black thing in the generator room... the thing that swallowed up Shego but didn't do anything. Is that what you're talking about?"

Sensei nodded. "Good Stoppable-san, you are beginning to understand. Yes, that formless black creature is the true nature of the Corrupted Shego. Without the soul of her younger counterpart, she would have been doomed to have all of those powers with no true body to yield them."

Though understanding his enemy was interesting, Ron quickly sank back into his depressed state of mind and threw himself back down to his pillow. "Fat lot of good that'll do me. Knowing all this won't bring back Kim."

"Stoppable-san, if you do not find the strength to overcome your sorrow, it will soon be multiplied many times over. A great evil, almost equal in destructive power as the Yono and a much graver threat to the world than the Corrupted Shego, is about to be unleashed to this world. And I believe it will come after you first."

"How bad can it possibly be."

Sensei's form swirled and became like a window reflecting a far away place. "Watch and learn my young pupil. Your greatest challenge lies within the most unexpected opponent."

Looking into the strange viewing screen that was once the spiritual projection of Sensei, Ron could see the Corrupted One walking down a very classy looking hallway with a robotic eye and the same suit she wore the last time he saw her. "Wait, you said she wasn't the great evil I have to worry about."

Sensei's voice echoed through out the room. "No Stoppable-san, to her side."

Ron shifted his eyes and saw Fukushima, walking two steps behind and just to the left of the Corrupted One. "Fukushima? He's working for her now?"

"Patience, Stoppable-san. Soon, all will be made clear to you."

Ron nodded and continued watching. The Corrupted One was walking while instructing Fukushima coldly. "This is a very important partner of mine the first time I took over the world. I'm going to need his underworld connections to get my hands on some key resources. Just stay quiet and stand next to me still while I talk," she said to Fukushima without so much as a glance.

Fukushima scowled at her, for days they had been going around the world looking for her supposed allies from her previous life and he was growing tired of it. "What about your promise to me? How does all of this give me my chance at revenge?" he asked.

She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I could hear you thinking that but I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually say anything out loud."

"I want my answer! I believe you owe me that much for being your servant boy for the last week."

The Corrupted One turned around as soon as Fukushima finished his demand and wrapped her supernaturally powerful fingers around his neck. "You should be grateful you're still alive to hear this. That spaz of a sidekick is the reason I was sent into non-existence. He's going down alright and you're little revenge is to watch me snap him in half like I did Kim Possible. Until then, you're going to heel like a good doggie before I have you neutered."

"No! I must be the one to defeat him, me!"

His outburst was meet with a sudden and brutal backhand across his face, sending him against the wall hard. His body dropped like a sack of rocks, even holding back, the Corrupted One's super strength was enough to serious injure a person with ease. "You disappoint me, Fukushima. You say you want revenge but this is about your honor, isn't it. Well guess what, dogs don't get honor, dogs curl up at their mistress's feet and do what they are told. You've embarrassed me enough, stay out here while I conduct my business."

Fukushima just laid there on the ground, glaring at his supposed mistress as she walked into the next room. _Damn that monster! Damn her empty promises! She has tricked me and robbed me of my chance for true vengeance!_

Suddenly he heard a voice echo inside his head. "_Do you wish for power?_" it asked, the voice was deep and unnaturally wicked.

Fukushima quickly rose to his feet and darted his head around. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

The voice laughed and began to speak again. "_Do you wish for power, little ninja? Power that far exceeds even those of the mystic monkey champion?_"

"Is this possible? Can you truly make me more powerful than that outsider?"

"_Yes, come to me and I will show you power that far surpasses such foolishness as Tai Shing Pek Kwar_." As the voice began to fade, a segment of the wall slid open. Looking inside, Fukushima could see a gallery of priceless treasures hoarded from around the world. At the far end of the narrow room, was a golden statue of Shiva sitting a top a black tiger fur rug. Fukushima could feel the dead eyes of the tiger calling to him as he came closer. "_Yes, come to me my child. Come and embrace your new destiny._"

Fukushima was now almost face to face with the Shiva statue and he slowly lowered himself to his knees. "What are you?"

"_In India, I was called a kali, a great demon that once reigned destruction across the land. Long ago I was imprisoned in this form by a master Yogi before I could achieve my full potential. For many centuries, I have gone from owner to owner, manipulating them, driving them mad, but now I desire more. Offer on to me your soul and you will achieve greatness."_

Fukushima stood there, taking in the Faustian proposal given to him. He had already fallen for a false promise of revenge just days ago. But his desire for revenge was great and this incorporeal being was offering something his cruel employer did not; his own power. "Fine, take my soul. Take it and give me the power to crush that buffoon!"

The light in the room began to dim and several of the surrounding treasures started to quake in their displays. "_The pact_ _is now complete! Know now, human, that you serve only Hei Hu Quan and in your service you will be given power beyond human comprehension!_" From the dead eyes of the black tiger, an unnatural sheen quickly formed and Fukushima's body became as stiff as a length of steel. Unable to move, he could feel his body changing from the inside, like an icy chill traveling through his veins. "_You will face your rival with powers unmatched by any mortal and with the knowledge of all tiger-style martial arts. Go and achieve vengeance."_

The image swirled and took the form of Sensei once again. "Fukushima, driven by his irrational hatred has become a most dangerous threat to you, Stoppable-san. You must prepare yourself for this inevitable encounter."

Ron looked to the side, silent, trying to make sense of what he just saw. Slowly, he tried to force himself out of bed, sighing in relief as it seemed the ill-effect of Yori's attack seemed to had finally worn off. On his feet, he turned to Sensei. "I'm sorry Sensei, but I don't have time for Fukushima."

"Stoppable-san, reconsider. This is not a power hungry fiend like Monkey-Fist. Fukushima has given himself to an evil deity for the sole purpose of destroying you. You must stop him before he becomes too powerful and brings his dark master into the mortal realm."

Ron clenched his fist but released his grip as he threw his hand out, as if waving off Sensei. "No... I have a responsibility to Kim. I owe her so much and I'm going to start with avenging her death."

Sensei's form floated downward toward Ron. "Stoppable-san, the path of vengeance is a path of loneliness and empty promises. Do not let this guilt consume you, you may not like what you might become and I know, neither would Kim Possible."

Ron felt his chest tighten up. It was true, if Kim could speak to him, she would tell him not to go out looking for revenge. She would tell him that it wasn't his fault and that the things he wanted to do the Corrupted One would no longer make him Ron Stoppable but something she would never love. But that voice inside him; the guilt, the anger, whatever it was, reminded him of the great power he possessed and how he was unable to use them to protect her. Ron turned from Sensei and put his hand on the door knob. "I'm sorry Sensei... I have to do this."

Sensei sighed and his image began to fade. "Very well. Life must be learned through our experiences, even the wrong experiences. Go, Stoppable-san, with my blessing."

Ron felt his head sag downward a bit, hearing the sadness in Sensei's tone. He knew he must've disappointed him with his decision but it was his to make. As he walked through the Global Justice facility, he came to realize exactly how large it was and how complex navigating through could be. After almost an hour of aimless wandering, Ron was surprised at what he saw just then; Felix and Zita turning a corner and coming toward him. "Felix? Zita? What are you two doing in a top secret global military facility?" he genuinely asked.

The two greeted him with smiles and rushed over to him. "Ron! My man!" Felix jubilated. "We've been here since three days ago, my mom is one of the scientists working on a way to stop that woman you guys fought. Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

Ron nodded, he knew Felix must've been trying hard not to bring up Kim's death. "It's ok Felix, relax."

Zita's smile had a sadness to it as she hugged Ron. "We're so sorry Ron. But don't worry, Global Justice will make sure she gets her's," she said, hoping the sentiment would cheer him up.

"Well, they're going to have to stand in line because I'm going to go after her and bring her in myself."

The two blinked in shock. "Ron... you can't, she'll rip you apart!" Felix blurted out.

Ron shook his head. "It's my fault... I have so much potential in me... and I squandered it. Kim's dead because of that and now I've gotten enough control of my mystic monkey powers. I'm going to make things right and go after her."

"Look... Ron, you don't have to do this alone. Why don't you team up with Global Justice on this? I mean, her dad is helping them... doesn't he deserve to be part of it too?"

Ron took in a breath and slowly nodded. Felix had a point, he might blame himself but the facility was filled with people who'd give anything to bring Kim's murderer to justice. "I guess it would be stupid of me to go off on my own. Alright, when Global Justice and your mom and Kim's dad finish whatever it is they're making, we'll go after her, all at once."

Felix smiled and gave Ron a thumbs up. "Now that's more like it. I'm just sorry I can't go."

Ron's eyes perked up. "Hey, I just thought of something! There's someone here who's immune to the Corrupted One's mind reading ability!"

Felix looked surprised; he wasn't fully informed of everything but he was told enough to know about the Corrupted One's telepathic ability. "Wow, that sounds really useful. Who is it?"

"Shego!"

Zita suddenly became cautiously uneasy while Felix's face became hard and discontent. "I think you're better off with just Global Justice."

"Felix, what's with the attitude?"

Felix hovered his cybernetic chair closer to Ron. "Ron, she's Kim's enemy. That thing you're going to face is what she will become. I say we let Global Justice lock her up for good."

"Felix! I know she was evil before but she's really trying to reform. Kim knew she could be good again and I believe her... especially after I saw what that monster did to her back..."

"No! Ron, don't be soft on her just because she got scratched! She's just as much of a monster as that thing that killed Kim! To be honest, I hope she dies!"

Ron was taken aback from Felix's statement while Zita grasped her hands onto the back of his chair. "Felix, hush!"

Ron took a step forward and knelt down to Felix's eye level. "Felix... I'm going to let that slide because of our friendship. But I never want to hear you say that again."

Felix scowled and hovered away without saying a word. Ron took a single step to go after him but Zita stopped him, pressing her hand to his chest. "Let him go, Ron. Please," she pleaded.

Ron turned to her but couldn't understand why she defended him. "Zita, I know you two are dating but he just wished death on Shego. Now I'm not her biggest fan but even I think that's way too harsh."

Zita sighed with remorse. "Ron... when we got here... they told us you've been up for the last few days without sleep. We wanted to try and help you... but you were so different... you wouldn't stop practicing, you looked possessed. It hurt Felix seeing you like that... it hurt me too. You weren't the same Ron then, you were something different... something we couldn't recognize. We wanted to approach you but you wouldn't let anyone near you except that ninja girl you were sparing with. When we heard all the details, Felix took it really bad... I think blaming Shego was his way of cooping with it."

Ron shook his head. "This tanks... Shego is up and about and my best bud wants to rip her guts out. No way that can end well."

"I'm sorry Ron," Zita whispered before wrapping her arms around him, trying to comfort him with a hug. The fact that he was sharing an intimate moment with a former love for the second time since waking up eluded Ron at that moment. After she released him, Zita's eyes lit up and she reacher into her pocket. "Oh, guess who I found. He lonely without his owner!"

Zita raised her hand from out her pocket with a familiar pink critter resting in her palm. "Rufus!" Ron cried out. Hearing his master's voice filled with joy, Rufus stood up on his hind legs and chirped happily before throwing himself to Ron's grasp. "Oh Rufus, I missed you too buddy. I'm sorry if I haven't been myself for so long but that's over now. When the others are ready to go... we're going to track down that animal that killed Kim. We're going to stop her buddy... the right way, not the crazy me's way. We have to stop her... for Kim."

Author's Note

The use of Ron-chan came after some research into the full meaning of the term. Because Yori at the moment wanted to advance their relationship, I felt a more intimate title was appropriate. If I used it in the wrong way or you disagree, please comment... thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 3 - Emerald Confessions

"I'm telling you, we can't risk using an unknown program," protested James Possible.

Across from him on the long, black lacquered conference table, Dr. Vivian F. Porter slammed her hands on the table and stood up with such start, it knocked her chair back. "This isn't something I bought at Best Buy, Possible! She's a near sentient personality; the closest thing I've seen to a perfect artificial intelligence in my entire career," she protested.

Dr. Possible crossed his arms. "It was created by a criminal and the Gos have told us about her behavior in the generator room, the personality is too unstable."

"Unstable? She was a enslaved against her will! You would be a little on edge too if someone stuck a compliance chip in your ear and made you their window dressing."

"What I mean is that we need this robot to fulfill a simple function; apprehend or eliminate the target."

Porter rolled her eyes. "That's the problem with you Possible; you never go too far outside your safety zone. Your always willing to sacrifice potential for reliability."

"At least I don't waste time with aesthetics and stick to the basics."

From the adjacent end of the table, Dr. Renton stood up. "Stop it you two, I think we've all had enough of this petty infighting."

At the opposite side from Dr. Renton, the most unlikely of the creation team waved his rubbery-gloved hand. "Yes James, we really don't have time for this. I say we put this to a vote," suggested Dr. Drakken.

Dr. Possible looked over to his former college friend. "It's a little strange hearing a mad scientist who wants to overthrow the world call for a vote, Drew."

Drakken quickly lost his composure and slammed his fists into the table. "FORMER mad scientist! I am a well respected pillar of the scientific community now and I will be given the proper respect I deserve or I'll-"

Porter smirked as she cut off his rant. "Mutate our lunch to exact your revenge?"

"Yes, mutate your lun-" Drakken said before catching himself and belted out a loud groan of frustration. "Cut that out!"

Dr. Renton slapped her hand on the desk until everyone stopped their squabbling and turned their attention toward her. "That's enough, _children!_ We have a job to do and time is not a luxury the world can afford. So if we're going to vote, I vote to use Sherry as our machine's operating program."

James shook his head. "Even if the personality can be trusted, she doesn't have any combat training."

Porter threw her hand out at James' concern, waving it off. "A quick upload from a few tactical databases and she'll have more training than a Navy SEAL. I vote yes."

Drakken stroked his chin, considering the possibilities. "Though James has a point about using an unpredictable AI personality for our robot, I have learned the hard way how tenacious a determined woman can be. Not to mention the trouble I had with my own BeeBees because of their rigid, robotic logic. I vote yes as well."

James Possible sighed but finally conceded. "I can see I'm in the minority. I suppose I have no choice but vote in favor of the motion, we'll use Sherry's AI program to run the robot."

"Well that's very nice to hear," said a female voice just behind Vivian Porter. The scientists turned toward it, almost forgetting Sherry was there the entire time. "But I would like it if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't only a few feet away."

Vivian turned in her chair and carefully lifted Sherry's dismembered head from it's charging station. "I'm sorry Sherry, I guess you're hard to notice without your body."

Sherry smirked, half of her mouth was still lacking latex flesh since her fight with Sheila in Okinawa. "That has to be the strangest excuse for ignoring someone. 'Sorry Sherry, we normally ignore talking heads with no bodies.' But considering the weird things you four do on a daily basis, I guess it actually makes sense."

They both laugh, sending a few chills down the others's spines, even Drakken. "Oh, well I guess you won't have to worry about us fixing your old body anytime soon. After a crash course in military intelligence, you're programing will be transferred to a new, temporary body."

"That sounds acceptable, have you decided on a name for your robot yet?"

Vivian just gave a blank expression and turned to the others who were looking at themselves, trying to find an answer. "Oh my... I suppose we never did come up with a name for the robot," Dr. Renton said with a sudden realization.

"We were too busy planning and designing the blasted thing, it must've slipped our mind," Dr. Possible added.

"Yes, this is quite embarrassing really," Drakken added, sinking into his chair.

Sherry gave a low cough to gain their attention. "Well, since it'll pretty much be my body, you can call it Sherry since you'll be basically talking to me anyway."

"That sounds acceptable," said a voice following the sound of doors sliding open. The scientists turned their attention to the far side to see Dr. Director standing in attention. "So I take it you've made your decision on the machine's programing?"

They nodded. "Yes Dr. Director, we'll be using Sherry as the AI. Effectively, we'll have a human-like mind controlling the most powerful robot in existence," Dr. Porter summarized.

The leader of Global Justice cracked a slight smile as she approached them. "I am very pleased to hear this, especially since this will speed up our timetable. I know some of you were hesitant to help us, thinking it unsound to merge all your expertise into one machine. But we are faced with a dangerous and unstable enemy, an enemy with inhuman abilities and a wicked mind. For the safety of our world, of our very way of life, you have all done the right thing to help us."

"Not to mention it would look good on your record. Right, Betty?"

Dr. Director snapped her head around and scowled as she saw Shego standing at the door, wearing a green variant of the Global Justice uniform. Shego grinned slyly, seeing that her remark got under the director's skin. "I hope you don't mind. My normal clothes were in the shop and blue really is meant for people trying to hide their cellulite. You wear it well though."

"I should have you locked up in the detention center with Tiamat."

"But you won't," Shego responded coldly, bumping shoulders with the one-eyed femme as she walked past her. Drakken, after recognizing Shego's voice, tried to hide his face behind a small stack of papers. Shego snatched away his shield of documents, leaving him to shrink back into his seat, shivering. She narrowed her eyes, as if she was trying to cut him in half with just her expression. "What are you doing here?"

Drakken laughed nervously and tried to find protection by pulling James closer to himself. "I'm just trying to save the world with my old college buddy, James Possible."

"I know you went legit Dr. D., but helping Global Justice? That's just a cop out. What, are they suspending your criminal record for this or do you like rolling over on your back."

Dr. Director crossed her arms. "At least he can act civil. I'm sure working with you is like working with a feral child on a sugar rush."

Shego grabbed Betty's collar and the two women just glared at one another until a pair of firm yet nimble hands separated the two. "Stop it, both of you!" demanded Mrs. Dr. Possible.

Drakken, possibly unaware of the mistake he was about to make, spoke out. "Really Shego. You're up for a few hours and you're already looking for a new arch enemy?"

What happened afterward happened so fast, no one in that room would have been able to stop it. Shego, in one fluid motion, turned back toward Drakken, took a single, long step toward him, and smashed a right hook across his face so hard, it sent him flying backwards off his chair. "Eat a dick!" While everyone was stunned at how quickly the scene had unfolded, Shego pushed her way past the two ladies and stormed out the office.

Ron kneeled down to the floor while Rufus, perched on his shoulder, lowered his head. Because of his condition for the last week, he couldn't attend the improvised memorial service for Kim. They had converted one of training rooms into a makeshift chapel which had yet to be taken down, an order given by Betty Director. It was strange, kneeling by Kim's preservation pod. After overhearing the others trying to hide Kim's death from him, he couldn't bring himself to see her body and that soon led to his bout if insomnia-induced madness. He looked through the clear plastic of the device and gazed deeply into Kim's lifeless face. "KP... I'm sorry. Even if it isn't my fault you died... I betrayed your trust... I let myself kiss Yori. I never deserved you... and today I sure as hell proved that. I can only pray to god... that you can forgive me KP."

"God?" Ron turned around to see Shego, standing at the door, making her way toward him. "Oh yes, let us pray to god! Let's make our offerings to the big child in the sky! We know he'll see our hard work and labor carried out in his name because that's all he ever does, watch."

Ron stood up and pocketed Rufus just to be safe. "Shego... I didn't think I'd see you again after what happened."

"You mean your little wife beating exercise?" she asked. Ron blushed from embarrassment remembering the sparing incident with Yori and turned his head away. "But if I heard you right, it sounds like you and Yori kissed and made up."

With tears in his eyes and burning resentment in his soul, Ron lashed out at Shego, trying to connect with his wild swings. "What is your deal!? Why do you always have to act like such a-"

Ron's voice stopped suddenly, the wind completely knocked out of him. While Shego was dodging his attack, she quickly took advantage of an opening and slammed her knee hard onto his gut, dead center on the naval. "Answer me, sidekick! Why do you pray to god? What has he done except take an eighteen year old girl who's only crime was being a hero and let her die like that?"

Ron coughed, he wanted to let his body drop to rest but Shego was holding him up, maintaining control over him. "...It's in... the worst of times... you must have faith. Rabbi Katz taught me that."

"Faith? In him? What has he done for you? Where was he when Tiamat abused his Go power? Where was he when he activated that oversized Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer? Where was he when that bitch took Kim by the throat and snapped her in half? There is no god!"

Ron wriggled in Shego's grip but couldn't break free, his mind wasn't focused enough then to summon his mystical monkey powers. "I'm not really religious myself... but I know there's something out there. There has to be... there has to be heaven... there has to be an afterlife. Because KP would be there now... at peace... and I can only hope she'll forgive me and let me join her."

Shego scowled, his faith in divine paradise seemed to have insulted her somehow. "You really believe in that shit? Then why wait? I can send you to Kimmie right now if I wanted."

"What's your problem anyway?! You seem like your turning good and now you're ready to kill me just because I hope Kim's in heaven?"

Shego growled, she could feel herself lose composure. "Shut up!"

Ron was able to get himself calmed out enough to break from Shego's grasp. "No, tell me! What is your god damn deal!?"

Shego turned around and started for the door. "I'm out of here!"

Ron wasn't ready to settle for anything less than a real explanation for her behavior. With blinding speed, Ron tripped Shego to the floor and pinned her to the ground on her back. "No! You're going to tell me why you're acting this way!"

She snarled and gnashed her teeth, she wasn't expecting him to suddenly use his strange abilities to overpower her like this. "I'm not telling you jack!"

"Is it because you're jealous of Kim?"

"No!"

"Because you never really wanted to turn good at all?"

"I was honest about wanting to go legit."

"Are you angry because it wasn't you who killed her?"

Shego shut her eyes tightly, trying to block him out. She could feel her stomach knot up and tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't hold back the truth anymore. "It's because I love her! Are you happy now!?"

Ron blinked in surprise and released his grip. "Wait...what?"

Shego turned to her side, looking away from him, ashamed. "I love her, alright? I didn't know what was going on with me... it started when she tried reaching out to me in Tahoe. I couldn't understand what it was... I never been loved for so long... and I sure as hell never loved anyone either. It was... so alien to me"

"But... wait... you love her?"

She looked back at him, her eyes red from the tears. "Grow up, I'm sure it's not that kind of love. I don't know... I guess I was ready to just expect my mom to act like she always does, make my peace with her and get on with a life without crime. But... Kimmie... she actually cared about me... she tried to help me. Not because she thought I needed her help but because she wanted to help me. And when her mom did the same thing... showed me that kind of real, caring love... I lashed out at her like I did with Kim."

Ron slowly approached her, cautious incase she became aggressive again. "Why? Why do you lash out anytime someone tries to help you?"

Shego looked away again and curled up to herself. "Because... I'm afraid. I don't know what I'm afraid of but... I can't let anyone get too close to me for some reason. I... I panic... I push them away and then I feel so empty inside... it hurts... and now Kim is dead before I even had a chance to tell her..."

Ron's heart sank. He never imagined someone who seemed as strong and independent as Shego could be so distraught by loneliness. "I know how it feels to be alone. Growing up... if it wasn't for Kim, I wouldn't have anyone, even my own parents seemed distant from me. And when you were trying to take over the world with those little Diablos, when you made that Syntho-boyfriend to distract Kim, I never felt so empty inside. The thought of losing Kim to some guy... it crushed me... I was an emotional wreck. But you have to know something Shego."

Shego didn't answer for awhile, she just laid there on the floor, trying not to go into a full break down. Eventually, she did answer as Ron slowly knelt down to the ground beside her. "What?"

"You are loved... even if you don't believe it," he whispered to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and her mid-section. "Mrs. Dr. Possible loves you, your brothers love you, your mother loves you, and even I love you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Shego slowly placed her hand on Ron's and held it tightly. She didn't make a snippy remark, she didn't scowl or glare, she didn't even try to push him away. She just finally broke down and cried, no more barriers to hide what she was really feeling, just an honest cry. And Ron just held her without a word, it was all she really needed.

Author's Note

If you have an opinion of this, if you hate it, moved by it, thought it inappropriate, or think I'm heading in a bad/good direction, please, please comment so I can know. This is, after all, for the people's amusement.


	5. Chapter 4

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 4 - Makin' Bacon

"One-hundred-ninety-eight... one-hundred-ninety-nine... two-hundred!" cheered out Hego with victorious glee as he lowered the weights back on to the bench's clasp. He slowly sat up and ran a towel across his face and neck. It's been a long time since Hector Go had to lift anything without his super-strength but it did feel satisfying to know he could bench press nearly two-hundred-fifty pounds for so long. "Well, I guess that's pretty good for a normal person, huh Mego?"

Mego rolled his eyes and walked around from the back of the bench, glad that he no longer had to spot his behemoth of a brother. "Why do you bother working out so hard anyway? It's not like we're going to do any crime fighting now that we don't have powers."

Hego stood up, looking down at his brother with a stern gaze. "I might not be an invulnerable wrecking machine anymore but I'm still able to be a hero. Even if I can' foil super villains and such, I'm still going to do everything I can to make a difference. I can't believe you would give up so easily."

Mego shot an expression of complete and sincere surprise. "Easily?! I had the most useless power! I was never really a hero, I was just doing it for the fame. But now none of us have powers, we're useless! Face it, Hector, Team Go is finished."

Hego shook his head. "I'm severely disappointed in you Melvin... but not surprised."

Hego walked away from his brother, trying not to let his negativity get to him. He didn't have to walk too far to notice the crowd of Global Justice grunts watching intently at the boxing ring. Being as tall as he was, Hego got a good view of what was going on; his mother sparing with GJ agents. The more senior agents in the audience must have been feeling embarrassed to witness Sheila manhandle one of their own so easily. Years of martial arts training, practice drills, field exercises, and real life mission experience didn't seem to account for much as Sheila not only wove between his attacks but also tossed the agent around like a training dummy. "Is that all you got, little man?" she mocked

Her opponent in that _friendly_ practice bout made a final charge toward her only to find himself lifted up off the ground before he even knew he was off his feet. There was a sudden hush in the crowd; it wasn't everyday they saw a mother of five lift a grown man over her head with such ease. Spectators quickly stepped back from the east side of the ring as she tossed the veteran agent like a sack of potatoes. After looking at their fallen comrade for a while, one of the other agents turned to his friend. "Well... I guess you're next."

"Me? What about you, you have more hand-to-hand combat training."

"I'm not fighting her, she's crazy... and good."

Hego stepped forward, edging in between the two. "Well then, I guess you won't mind if I'm next."

One of the agents looked at him then back to the ring. "Sorry, looks like someone beat you to it."

Hego looked up. During the very short time he was talking, Yori had darted through the crowd and leapt into the ring, perching herself perfectly atop one of the four corners. "What drives you to fight with such intensity, if I may be so bold?" Yori asked with a playful smirk.

Sheila turned to the nimble ninja and returned the mischievous expression. "Yori, that's your name, right? Well I think it should be obvious; Global Justice is making a weapon to go after that psycho bitch and I'm going with it. I wanted to see if I still have the edge but I'm barely breaking a sweat from these scrubs."

"Then it seems our destinies are intertwined. I, too, will be assisting in the apprehension of the evil Shego. Perhaps it would be best if we see what we are both capable of before we face our mutual enemy."

Sheila moved into a fighting position. "You challenging me, girly?"

Yori flipped off the post and landed in her own stance. "It will be my honor to defeat you, Go-san."

The two went at it in their own pace. Sheila, though not without her own knowledge of the martial arts, relied on nothing more than pure power and a more western approach. Yori was trained her whole life to be stealthy and precise so she concentrated mostly on dodging Sheila's attacks and exploited any openings. After seeing Sheila manhandle one of their own so easily, the agents were stunned to see Yori darting around Sheila like she was standing still and wearing her down with quick jabs. Sheila growled audibly, holding her side. "Little brat, stop bouncing around!"

Yori took a cautious step back and started circling her opponent. "You charge in like a blind ox, trying to trample your enemy with just your strength. You lack focus, you lack discipline, you will lose if you face that monster fighting like that."

Sheila narrowed her eyes and readied herself. "So, is that why you wanted to fight me? To tell me I have no business being part of the team that hunts her down?"

Yori didn't let the conversation distract her as she continued circling Sheila, waiting for the right moment. "You can learn more about yourself in battle than you can training. If you can not defeat me, what hope do you have against such a demon?"

Sheila cracked a smirk. "Well I never seen a fight won by yapping the other girl to submission. So are we doing this or what?" Yori sprang into action and drove her knee into Sheila's side, seeing as her stance made her more vulnerable in that spot. But what she didn't realize that it was exposed on purpose; Sheila wasn't focusing on blocking Yori, she was bracing herself for the next attack. Before Yori could pull back, the mature adversary countered with an arching elbow across her chin. The younger woman staggered back, reeling from the attack. "Well cupcake, looks like I'm teaching you a lesson today. You can have all the style your want but it's skill that pays the bill and muscle to back it up."

Yori rubbed her jaw and straightened herself upright. "That was merely luck."

"Luck? Alright then, if you think it's luck then let's take off the kid gloves right now," Sheila said, cracking her knuckles. "We've both been holding back so far, let's just go all out and play queen of the mountain."

Yori rolled her shoulders and neck, limbering herself for round two. "You will regret your arrogance soon enough."

Just when it seemed the two were ready to start again, something began beeping in one of the Global Justice gym bags Sheila had procured for herself. "Oops, saved by the tone. Guess I'll take a rain check," she said before darting off to the corner of the ring where the bag was and sliding under the ropes with the bag in tow.

Running down the corridors of the top military facility, Sheila was worried she wouldn't find her way. After a few turns and backtracks, she slowed down to a stop, recognizing that she had made it to the fairly isolated south wing of the complex. Looking around, she had a feeling that she might have made a wrong turn or came there too early until she began to notice a distortion of the air in front of her. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you weren't followed," a somewhat childish voice said. The distortion was actually caused by the deactivation of a personal cloaking field, an invention Wade was always willing to test, even on GJ.

Sheila smiled. "Hey, this is me you're talking to. If I was followed, I'd make sure they'd regret it," she proclaimed with a chuckle. Wade scratched the back of his head, only able to give nervous, forced laugh. Sheila just shook her head and reached into her bag. "So, did you get into the house alright? No problems?"

Wade nodded and set down a carrying case he had slung over his shoulder. "No problem at all and they were right where you said they would be. Do you have-"

Before Wade could finish his question, Sheila pulled out Tiamat's gold necklace with the yellow meteorite adorning it's clasp. "Right here, dear Duane's yellow Go meteor piece."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Hego became suspicious of his mother's sudden departure and decided to shadow her. It was difficult for a man whose super strength always made the direct approach the best approach. But for now, he decided stealth was his best option. As he turned a corner and slowly tried to approach his mother from behind, he was pulled away and pressed against a wall, out of sight. "What's the big-" he tried to complain until he was muffled by a hand over his mouth.

"Do not speak," Yori instructed before slowly removing her hand.

Hego furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of why and how she was there before him. "I left before you did and I had to follow my mother while she zigzagged across the entire facility. How did you get here first?" he asked in a whisper.

Yori arched an eyebrow, as if perplexed by Hego's confusion. "I'm a ninja, I do this all the time. Now silence," she hissed. She resumed watching Sheila from around the corner as Wade pulled out a device about the size of a bulky laptop out of his sling bag. "That is Wade, Kim Possible's inventor friend. But why is he here meeting with your mother?"

Hugo shrugged. "Mom usually keeps to herself. What are they saying?"

Yori signaled him to lower his voice as Wade popped open the device. "Just place the meteorite in that empty slot and it'll analyze it automatically," Wade told Sheila.

Sheila nodded and freed the stone from it's gaudy chain. She placed it on slot as instructed, pulling her hand back as the device clamped onto the yellow rock, as if acting on it's own will. "How long will this take?" she asked.

"Not long, just a few seconds." And, sure enough, it wasn't long until the device rang out a tone, signaling it's success. Looking at the screen of the device, Wade smiled as his hypothesis was being proved correct. "See, that yellow pattern represents the yellow meteorite we just scanned and the other patterns are from the meteorites I found in the scrapbook at your house."

Sheila nodded. Even though she never had much science education, she could make out the pattern easily enough. "So they all fit together like a puzzle?" she asked.

Wade nodded. "Basically. It looks like the stones carry a harmonic energy signature. Interestingly enough, those signatures are almost identical to those found in the color spectrum, going from violet to red. See, right there, that gap?" he asked, pointing to a blank spot on the screen. Sheila nodded. "That's what we're looking for. This harmonic range between yellow and red is where we'll find the orange meteorite."

Sheila grinned. "And the perfect bait to lure out that murdering clone of my daughter."

Hego couldn't allow himself to stay hidden and stepped into the open. "Mother!"

Yori tried to hold Hego down but his reckless entrance simply dragged her out of her hiding spot. Wade and Sheila turned to them, unsure of what to make of those two being together. Sheila pressed her palm to her forehead and shook her head. "Hector, this is exactly the reason why I don't take you on reconnaissance with Melvin and me, you're to damn prone to noisy entrances."

Hego flustered a bit form the remark and Yori didn't exactly rebuild his confidence when she nudged her elbow into his side. "If I heard you two correctly, that device will locate an orange stone similar to the yellow one Tiamat had? And we can use it to lure out the Corrupted One?" Yori asked

Wade nodded. "All I need is access to a satellite uplink and I can find it anywhere on the planet with no trouble."

Sheila leaned her head aside, motioning toward a set of sliding double doors. "Well their surveillance center is right over there. Thankfully, they've spread themselves so thin with creating their ultimate robot and covering up the TiamaCorp scandal that they've stopped using the place for awhile now."

"Perfect!"

The room was made to monitor and analyze anything from a border skirmish between militant groups to a mad scientist making a grocery run. There were several substations constructed back to back along the sides of the room with the main system housed at the far end. Three large screens hung over the main system and they were displaying several lines of code and statistical data as Wade hacked into the system. Hego felt a bit uneasy about the situation. "Is this even legal?" he asked.

Sheila just laughed to herself, still watching the screens. "Well, legally Global Justice doesn't exist so I would say so."

"I got it!" Wade shouted out as the screen switched to a map of the world with a red, circular cursor narrowing toward a section of the United States. "Just a few more seconds and I'll know it's exact location."

The others moved closer, watching as the map zoomed in closer to where the red cursor was going. Each zoom gave more details; general region, general area, state, county, city, neighborhood, street, and finally a house. "It looks like a suburban home. Why would the Go meteorite be there?" Hego asked.

Yori arched her eyebrow as she surveyed the overhead display of the house. "So strange. So many unusual creatures adorning her property," she commented. She pointed at one of the lawn ornaments. "That one, it looks like a bear with parts from a dolphin."

Sheila's eye widen just then, a flood of images going through her mind. A pendant made of a Cuddle Buddy, genetically spliced animals in the subway, the color orange, a ray that rejuvenated injuries and reinvigorates the body. "My god... I know who has the stone... and I know what it does!"

Everyone turned to her except for Wade who was printing out the results of the search. "What do you mean, mother?"

Before she could answer, the double doors slid open and Dr. Director with two Global Justice guards stormed in. The guards were armed with standard sidearms while Betty was aiming her personal wrist-guard tazer at the intruders. "None of you are authorized to use this equipment. I'm placing all of you under arrest," she stated coldly, as if reading off a notepad.

Sheila turned to her and took a step forward. "We don't have time for this crap, DNAmy is in serious danger!"

She lowered her arm. "What are you going on about?"

"Her rejuvenator, did you try recreating it yourself?"

Dr. Director furrowed her brow, she didn't like being interrogated in her own facility but she was curious where this was leading. "Our scientists may have tried duplicating what was on her notes. She's a convicted felon, we can't take chances here in Global Justice."

"And what happened?"

"From what I've been told, no satisfactory results; a few of our top chemists think that the formulas in her notes were either decoys or failed experiments."

"The rejuvenator isn't a scientific breakthrough, a nut like DNAmy could never pull off something that brilliant. She's been using orange Go meteor rock to somehow make the stuff that makes her rejuvenator... rejuvenate! There must be some in her house and that's where the Corrupted One is going to go!"

Betty slowly stepped forward, still unsure whether to trust her story or have them all arrested for trespassing. "Why the rush? As long as the Corrupted One doesn't know about it, we can wait until Sherry is fully combat ready."

Sheila scowled. "Because that whore can read minds as easy as a book and I know if I could do that, I would be keeping tabs on my enemies incase they found out something this big."

Tension was thick, Dr. Director knew about Sheila's past and had a hard time trusting her. They seemed to have been trying to stare one another down until Dr. Director turned to her two guards. "Tell those scientists I want Sherry up and active in five minutes."

The two looked at one another, a bit taken back from the sudden order but they complied, dashing out the doors. Hego walked toward Dr. Director. "We're ready to do our part and fight this evil before it hurts any more innocent civilians," he proclaimed. Sheila slowly rested her palm over her face, hoping it would help suppress the sudden feeling of embarrassment from her son's corn-ball hero talk.

Betty was a bit more straight forward with Hego's heroic attitude. "No, I can't risk sending you out there without your powers."

"Just because I can't bench press the Go Tower anymore doesn't mean I'm some child! I can still fight on my own strength."

"Let me be clear. The enemy can read minds and you don't have any powers to compensate for that. You would be a major liability and only get in Sherry's way."

This struck Hego like a slap to the face. He stormed up to Dr. Director and outstretched his finger to her. "Now you listen here. I might not have my powers or run a secret worldwide paramilitary group. But if there's one thing I am, it's a hero. And a true hero doesn't sit on the sidelines when he can help it. Even if it means my life, I will do all that I can to bring this monster to justice and keep the world safe from her evil."

Dr. Director slowly raised an eyebrow, the one over her eyepatch. "Are you done?" she asked. Hego stood with a blank expression for a moment but slowly nodded. With lightning speed, Betty Director grabbed Hego's index finger and quickly brought him down to his knee in great pain. "Global Justice tolerated Team Go and even Kim Possible up to this point because they provided a public image that helps cover up our own existence. My predecessor saw people like you as necessary evils but I thought I could change that. I thought of Kim Possible and Team Go as equals and that we could mutually help one another out.

"Not anymore. I finally see how short sided my ideals really were. I saw Kim Possible as someone I could trust to bring into this investigation and she went off half-cocked without telling us a thing to her own grave. I brought in Team Go to supplement our lack of man power and all you did was give power to a global menace. At first, I thought I was feeling guilty... guilty about sending Ms. Possible to her death. I even made a grave error in judgement because of that and used Dr. Hall's rejuvenator on your sister. But seeing you all here, accessing our systems without authorization, I know now what I've been feeling; disgrace.

"I have disgraced the good name of Global Justice. I have tarnished it's ideals because of my softheartedness toward people like you. But I see everything so clearly now. You're not equals, you're not necessary evils, you're vigilantes. Even when you fight crime, you're breaking the law, you are all as guilty as the maniacs and mad scientists you put away. There will be no more Team Go, no more Kim Possible website, and I will personally see to it that this recent rash of ninja attacks against Yakuza groups stop. You're all under arrest; you four, your brothers, Shego, and Ron Stoppable are going to be locked in the detention center, tried, and arrested for every law we can prove you've broken with your so-called heroics. Sorry Hego, but I'm not playing nice anymore."

As Dr. Director as wrapping up her impromptu speech to an agonizing Hego, Sheila grabbed a desk lamp from one of the substations. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing!" she shouted before hurling it toward Dr. Director. She let go of Hego's finger but couldn't defend herself in time, the lamp hitting her across the forehead, sending her reeling back.

Once she could plant her feet again firmly on the ground, Dr. Director threw out her arm toward Sheila with a snarl. "That's it! Sheila Go, both you and your daughter will not have the luxury of a trail. Since both of you have extended criminal records and a tendency toward violence that borders on the sociopathic, I can easily explain to my superiors why I felt that both of you required on-sight executions."

Before she could steady her aim, Betty heard the sound of someone gently landing behind her and noticed that the ninja girl was strangely absent from the others after she recovered from the desk lamp. She tried to turn herself around but there was a sudden pressure on her neck and then everything went black. Yori released her grip and allowed her to fall. "Pleasant dreams. We can only hope your disposition brightens when you awaken in about ten hours." She turned to the others. "Come, we have much to do and little time to do it. We need to get to DNAmy before the Corrupted One."

Fort Wayne, Indiana

It had taken a few days but things seemed back to normal for Amy Hall. She had reorganized her personal lab in the basement, caught up on her bills and email, and, after she checks in on the Cuddle Buddy Collector website for anything new worth collecting, she was going to make more rejuvenator formula. So strange, all her troubles seemed to start when she found that weird orange rock in Go City while she attended the Cuddle-Con. It didn't seem like much at first but when it slipped out of her hands and cracked into two halves, she knew she had found something worthwhile when it began putting itself back together. She had spent months testing and experimenting with it and it never stopped amazing her. Anytime it broke apart, it would eventually bond itself together, any pieces that were missing grew back. It always repaired itself, no matter what she did. Only when she decided to grind pieces of it to dust and turn it into a gel-like solution did she find a way to use it's recuperative abilities on other things.

Of course, such discoveries bring unwanted attention, as DNAmy found out. Though she didn't expect TiamaCorp to come after her as quickly as they did, she did have enough time beforehand to create a secret hiding place for the rock. It also helped that the world considered her clinically insane; writing notes and formulas that don't produce anything useful can usually be passed off as scribbles from a disturbed mind. It seemed to have worked perfectly as TiamaCorp never really had a chance to find out the truth about the rejuvenator and even Global Justice seemed in the dark about it's true nature. Now she could focus on making as much rejuvenator formula as she needed and sell it off to every nation, pharmaceutical company, and fellow mad scientist that can afford it to fund her mad experiments for the rest of her life.

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Hall made her way to answer it but fell back as the door exploded into smoldering splinters. Stunned and on her back, DNAmy could only see the outline of whoever it was that destroyed her door. "Knock, knock. Is the mad scientist of the house in?"

The voice rang familiar in Amy's head. "S...Shego?"

As her intruder came into view, she could see that she was right yet dead wrong. "Once. But you may call me the Supreme One."

DNAmy quickly tried to scramble to her feet. "I heard about you! You're the one that killed Kim Possible, you're the Corrupted One!"

She laughed. "Oh no, not you too. Every time I take the time I check up on Global Justice, they're always calling me that. It's touching really, Kimmie-Cup coined that term right before I snapped her pretty little neck and now they all use it in her memory."

Finally back upright, DNAmy slowly started to back away. "You stay away from me you... you meanie bo-beanie!"

The Corrupted One threw up her hands, giving a mocking expression of shock. "Oh, such language Amy! You better be careful; if this was a syndicated kid's show on Disney, they might cancel us for that."

DNAmy backed away further, trying to blindly reach for something behind her until she felt her arm became forcibly restrained across her back and someone grabbing her around the neck. A voice whispered from behind her, it's breath hitting her skin, making her shiver involuntarily. "You weren't thinking of calling for help, were you?"

Dr. Hall tried to look back, needing to make sense of what she just heard. "What... that's impossible... two of you?"

The Corrupted One that entered her door slowly kept walking toward her, making two more copies of herself appear to DNAmy's surprise. She leaned in, her face hovering very closely to Amy's. She spoke in a quiet whisper with the tone of a seductive sadist. "I know you have the rock here Amy. I can read your mind and know exactly where it is. But I won't. Because I want to stay here as long as possible. I want to wait for Global Justice to send their hero brigade so I can kill them all and pile their corpses high for the whole world to see. So you're going to help me kill some time."

DNAmy tried to struggle but she was held fast in place. "I won't help you with...diddly do-do!"

The Corrupted One clasped her clawed fingers around DNAmy's face. "We're going to play a little game. It's my favorite game really. It's called 'makin' bacon'," she said, slowly dragging her claw down Amy's cheek, cutting the flesh. "And you're the piggy I'm going to skin... then fry."


	6. Chapter 5

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 5 - The Big Showdown, Part 1

James Possible stepped back, his face was stricken with a blank, stunned expression. "Activate Sherry? Now!? She still has terabytes of military training to go over!" he protested.

One of the Global Justice agents kept his composure. "Orders from Dr. Director, Dr. Possible. We're anticipating the target's next course of action and we must strike quickly."

From his desk, Drakken quickly stepped to the side of his former college roommate. "And where exactly do you expect her to show up on such short notice?"

"Fort Wayne, Indiana."

The agents and scientist turned to see Wade standing at the door. "Wade? How did you get here?" Dr. Possible asked.

Panting, short of breath, Wade shook his head. "That's not important. The Corrupted One is going to Fort Wayne, Indiana and we have to get there fast!"

James nodded. "Alright, if you say it's true Wade, I believe it." He turned to Dr. Porter who was monitoring Sherry's progress. "Cut the feed, we're sending her out now."

Vivian Porter cut off the data stream and activated the robot remotely from her laptop. The newly constructed machine stood up from it's metal slab, now controlled by Sherry's digital persona. It looked more like a person than a robot, smooth, without joints or wires but featureless and metallic grey from head to toe. Wade titled his head as he gazed upon it. "It seems pretty conspicuous, don't you think?"

The metal being turned toward Wade and the metallic flesh began to change into an exact duplicate of what Sherry's old body looked like. "How about now," she asked, even her voice was a perfect duplicate of what it was before.

"Wow... I'm impressed. What is that, nano-metal alloy?"

Sherry nodded. "Yes and though I would love to go over all the features, I believe I was activated for a reason?"

"It's going down right now, The Corrupted One is headed for Fort Wayne and we need you with the others."

The mechanized heroine-to-be nodded and started toward Wade until Dr. Porter spoke up. "Just remember what we talked about Sherry."

Swiveling her head back, Sherry cracked a sly smile. "I might not have all GI Joe stuff down but I know how to tussle and I've always got that secret weapon to fall back on."

Wade looked up at her. "Secret weapon?"

She looked down and winked. "If I tell you now, it'll ruin the secret."

"So... this is it. You think you're up to it?"

Shego pressed her head against the wall when her mother asked her that. It seemed so sudden; not more than a few minutes ago she was on the floor, bawling in Ron's arms and now she was being told that the person responsible for her scars, both emotional and physical, is about to make a surprise appearance at DNAmy's home. She feared, also, she might not get another moment alone with her mother so she took the opportunity to tell her something that she needed to let out. "Mom... I know it sounds weird... bringing this up now... but what happened in the mess hall..."

Sheila slowly walked up to her daughter and gently put her hand on her back. "I know we might not get along, that we fight like wild animals sometimes. But I think it's because Anne is right about us... we only fight because we see so much of ourselves in one another. But no matter what, I love you honey... and I'm proud to be your mother... and proud to call you Shego."

She turned back to her mother and embraced her. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch mom. I love you too," she sobbed.

The two just basked in the moment before taking a step back. "Now... are you up to it?"

Wiping a single tear from her eye, Shego flashed a cocky grin. "Against that bitch? Between the two of us, she doesn't have a chance."

The two stepped out and were both stunned to see Hego and the twins dressed in their Team Go uniforms. Hego stepped forward. "It's about time. And here I thought we were going to have to take off without you two."

Shego shook her head. "Sorry guys, you can't get rid of this black sheep that easily."

"Hey, my ears are burning." They all looked to the side as Mego sheepishly made his way toward them. "There wouldn't happen to be room for one more in this little family reunion, would there?"

Hego couldn't help but smile, forgetting all about the argument they had recently. "It wouldn't be Team Go without you, Mego."

Shego shook her head. "Oh god, you're right. This is a Team Go reunion, isn't it?"

Her mother shrugged and laughed. "Sorry Shego, you know what that means. Everyone, hands in the center!"

After an impulsive roll of the eyes, Shego placed her hand along with the others. "Alright, but this is the only time I'm doing this."

Their voices rang out in unison. "Go Team GO!"

Laying on his bed, staring again into the black dots of the ceiling tiles, Ron had no idea of the events about to unfold. All that ran across his mind was how strange it was to be that close to Shego, to be, of all things, her emotional anchor. Any other time, she would push him aside to get to Kim and try and beat her senseless but now it seemed she was drawing strength from him, strength to confront her own true feelings and change for the better. It touched Ron but at the same time, it reminded him of how empty he truly was at that point. He had no one; no Kim, he couldn't turn to Yori, not so soon, and even if they were there, he somehow knew his parents couldn't even begin to give him help he needed. "I really am alone..."

"_Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. You'll always have me."_

Ron nodded. "Thanks Rufus, I knew... wait a minute... Rufus doesn't talk."

The room echoed with laughter and Rufus, who was sleeping on Ron's stomach, woke up with a shiver and buried himself in his master's pocket. _"Hello, Mystical Monkey master. You already know my full name but why use such formalities? You can simply call me Tiger Fist."_

Realizing who was speaking to him, Ron narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bed. "You... you're the one that tricked Fukushima into selling his soul. Common, show yourself!"

"_Patience my boy, I'm still only a rug on a statue. You'll see me soon enough but perhaps you'll settle for my new apprentice. I know he's just dying to meet you."_

Ron shook his head. "No, I won't play your games Tiger Fist. You might have fooled Fukushima but I know what kind of lowlife you are; you're just like the Yono."

"_Such harsh words; lowlife, me? I only gave Fukushima what he wanted. I'll even give you a free piece of enlightenment, just because I want us to be friends. Your allies are getting ready to fight the Corrupted One right now and you're friend Yori is on her way to get you."_

"Fine, then I'll just wait for her and-"

"_But Ron, what about your family?"_

Ron froze in place. "...What about my family?"

Before his eyes, a black vortex, similar to the one created by sensei, showed an image of his family in the living room with the Possible twins. _"They're such nice folks, aren't they? Agreeing to watch over the Possible boys while their parents are away. It really gets me chocked up."_

Ron gnashed his teeth. "What are you going to do to them?"

"_Oh Ronald, it's not me you should worry about."_ The image pulled back to an outside shot of the house with Fukushima slowly making his way toward it. _"It's him you should focus on."_

He could feel his stomach tighten as his mind quickly pieced together what was going on. "You... monster!"

The room thundered with a villainous laugh, causing Rufus to tremble inside Ron's pocket. _"So glad I have your undivided attention. You see, I'm here to make a proposition. You can go with your friends and use your Mystic Monkey Powers to stop the Corrupted One or you can face Fukushima and save the lives of your parents, your adopted sister, and the Possible twins. Either way, you'll be coming out a hero!"_

Ron rolled his hands tightly into a pair of fists, his fingers quickly becoming numb from the pressure. He tried to control himself as tears were welling in his eyes. "Asshole... you're making me choice between losing my family or abandoning the team when they need me most. You're making me choose who I want to live or die!"

"_Now the boy gets it! Yes, if you go after your girlfriend's murderer, your family will most likely die. But if you try to stop Fukushima, you'll have a bunch of de-powered superheroes and someone you love face down a sadistic, all powerful being born from the nothingness. See Ron, this is the problem about being the chosen one... sometimes a villain will force you to make a decision where they are no victories, only soul crushing defeat. So what's it going to be... your family... or your friends... no, even better... your family... or Yori?"_

Ron dropped to his knees. It felt so unfair, having to choose while knowing either choice will have horrible repercussions. "...What does it matter anyway? I can't get home fast enough anyway! Fukushima is a block away!"

"_Just step through the looking glass Alice, and I'll take you 'Wonder-if-I-made-the-right-decision Land.'"_

Yori knocked on Ron's door. "Ron-san, open the door! Something important is happening!" she shouted. There was no answer. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. Nothing; except for an inexplicable cold breeze, there was no one inside. "Oh no..."

Sometime later, in the Global Justice docking port. "What do you mean nobody can find him!?" Sheila howled after hearing Yori's bad news.

Ashamed and worried, she lowered his head. "I... do not understand... but he is nowhere in the building. It's as if he vanished."

The aged team leader sighed and shook her head. "There goes our mystic kung-fu advantage. We'll just have to do without it."

Fear and anxiety filled Yori as she looked down. "I'm scared... what if something horrid happened to him."

From inside the GJ transport, Sherry peeked her head out. "Have faith kid, something tells me he's going to be alright."

Sheila stepped inside and took a seat next to her sons. "Female intuition from the twenty billion dollar toaster? I hope you can fight as good as you make predictions."

The mechanized beauty only smiled. "Don't worry about me. You should be more worried about yourself, we still have a fight to finish."

Shego came into the spacious hanger running, she couldn't continue her search for Ron any longer. Wade caught sight of her and waved his arms. "Shego, wait!"

The green clad vixen made a b-line toward him. "What, we're in a bit of a hurry," she snapped.

He reached into his sling case and pulled white cardboard box with a note attached. "A little something Kim asked me to make a few weeks ago and... well, when I knew I was coming here, I thought it be best to take it with me to give to you."

Shego stared at the box, unsure what to think of it. "What is it?"

The portly tech genius would only smile. "You'll see."

With the box clutched tightly, Shego basically leapt into the transport and immediately went into the room in the back, away from the others. She ripped the note off the box and began to read it.

_Shego, I always knew this would happen one day_

_I'm glad we can finally get past all the bad blood and be friends_

_Here's a gift of good faith. I know you'll put it to good use_

_-KP_

Stubborn, clever girl. She was so sure she could turn Shego back to the side of good, she even made something well in advance to celebrate the occasion. "Well... I guess you were right after all princess." She opened the box and all she could to is stare with a shocked expression. "Damn... that is some really good faith."

The transport slowly lowered back down to the ground, the time had come. All the hesitations, doubts, and fears had to be abandoned; there was no room for error. They had no idea what to expect, only that they had to be ready for the worst. Throughout the flight, Shego could feel something wasn't right, that something had already gone terrible wrong. Acting on that instinct, Shego leapt off the transport as soon as it landed and made a mad dash to Dr. Hall's home. Sheila tried to stop her but the safety restraints pulled her back. "Shego! Wait!"

Her cry was left unanswered as Shego disappeared through the front door. Everyone hastily freed themselves from their seats and tried to follow after her. Sheila attempted to lead the charge after her daughter but was stopped in her tracks when an explosion of black fire erupted right in front of her. A quick look around summed up the situation; four copies, three coming out of hiding from the surrounding houses and one now perched atop the transport. The latter copy looked down at the gathering of heroes and grinned maliciously. "Welcome to hell! The illustrious Supreme One will be taking care of your precious Shego personally and we will be your executioners for today. Hope that doesn't upset you."

Sheila turned toward to the others. "Alright, change in plans. Melvin, you and me are going to hit the one on the hard left. Yori, you take the boys and team up on the one up ahead. Hector, you're a big boy, you can handle the one on the right alone."

Sherry peered upward over her shoulder. "I guess that leaves me with laughing girl up there."

Mego waved his hands to get their attention. "W..wait! Are you two nuts?! They might be copies but they have Hego's super strength and Shego's energy blasts! Not to mention they can read our every thought!"

Sheila nodded in agreement. "Yes, but the copies can't make copies so we have an advantage in numbers. Not to mention her blind side."

The Wego twins nodded. "Of course, she lost an eye during our last encounter," Winston chirped out.

"That means she'll be blind on that side!" Wesley concluded.

"Right, but you boys stay careful. Now, on the count of three... THREE!"

They all scrambled to their respective copies, determined to overcome the seemingly overwhelming odds against them. Mego crept toward the right, seeing as the copy's left eye seemed glazed over, signifying it's uselessness. Sheila had other plans and stood her ground right in front of her enemy. The twisted, future Shego smirked. "Well, well. Mom and Mego. I'd say this was an unexpected surprise but I never really knew you that well in my lifetime mother."

Sheila thumbed her nose and readied her stance. "Common, you claimed to be some big shot world dictator from the future. I'm sure you took the time to track your dear old mother down when you were all settled into your ivory tower of oppression."

The Corrupted One slowly advanced, her guard down, treating them both as if they posed no threat to her. "Actually, I did track you down mother. You see, I wanted to kill the whole family... just for kicks. But you could imagine my disappointment when I found you buried in Nevada. Heart failure, it happened years before I conquered North America. It was a real shame too, you can't imagine how disappointed I was when I was standing at your grave."

Sheila didn't move, she just stood there, waiting for the Corrupted One to make the first strike. "Oh, why's that?"

Mego choose then to try and be heroic, charging in on her blind side. Unfortunately, he didn't take into account that repeating his attack plan over and over in his head only made it more obvious to his mind reading foe. He was easily snatched up and tossed toward his mother who caught him with ease. "Because I hate you mom... and I always wanted to kill you."

Sheila set Mego down carefully and glared at the evil duplicate of her daughter. "Well, you're about to be disappointed again."

Yori instructed the boys to split up and circle around while she kept their target busy. Putting her training to good use, Yori dodged and evaded as the copy fired a series of black energy beams at her from her fingertips. "Well, I have to admit Yori, you're as fast as the last time we fought," she complimented as she continued firing.

Yori reached to her side and tried her lucky at throwing some shurikens. "The last time we fought, you merely blasted me out of mid-air."

The copy merely shrunk herself down and let the flying stars soar past her. "Oh no, we've met a life time ago. When my forces were ready to take Japan, your silly ninja school thought it could beat us back. I had to admit, you were their most skilled warrior, my men couldn't touch you," she reminisced, never slowing her rate of fire while dodging Yori's attacks. "But I guess they never taught you how to fight against machines though, because you couldn't even evade a simply security drone. And even though it took you down, it was me who took you out," she ended with a cold, vicious grin.

Yori didn't let the story phase her, she continued darting around the fiend's energy blasts and kept her occupied with waves of projectiles of her own. When the clone shrunk herself down to avoid another group of spinning stars, the two boys rushed in, hoping to take the advantage while they could. In perfect harmony they both attempted to punt a now two-foot-tall Corrupted One only to have their feet held in place by her tiny hands. They both knew they had gotten themselves in over their head and in unison cried out "Uh-oh!" The next sounds they made were the sounds of their bones snapping and screaming horrible, bloodcurdling screams.

Unable to read the machine's mind, the clone atop the transport kept her distance and continued firing her black bolts of energy at Sherry. Not without her own arsenal, Sherry gave as good as she was being given by using a weapon that sprang out from her forearm. "It's going to be a cold day in hell before I get outdone by a fancy paper weight!" mocked the Corrupted One's copy as she continued dodging as best she could.

Sherry's strategy was mostly the same; to evade and retaliate. "Oh please, any shoot you can shot, I can shot better. Hell, I can shot any shoot better than you."

The duplicate snarled at that blow to her ego. "No you can't!"

Sherry smiled and fired off another round. "Yes I can!"

She began to gather the energy in her hand to create a more devastating blast. "NO YOU CAN'T!!"

Using one of her Centurion-inspired armaments, Sherry's shoulder popped open and a small cannon fired a sonic wave at the Corrupted One, stunning her long enough for Sherry to fire a direct shoot through her chest. With a fatal wound, the copy merely blinked out of existence. "Yes I can, yes I can. Just call me Annie Oakley, bitch."

Hego made a straight dash toward his assigned doppleganger and pulled back his fist. "I'm going to bust you back to whatever corner of the void you came from, you cheap knock off!"

His punch was caught as easily as a fly ball in the Corrupted One's palm. "Hego, Hego, Hego," she sighed, shaking her head. "You never change. You could've stopped me from being the Supreme One in my time. But you didn't have the sense to kill me... you wanted to talk. I guess I'll do to you what I did to my Hego."

The pressure she applied on his fist racked Hego in pain, slowly making him bend down to one knee. "We... will defeat you! Good will always prevail!"

She laughed. "You are pathetic! Look at you! Powerless, worthless! You're on your knees because you can't even defend yourself! Good will prevail? And what is good, who defines good? I am God compared to you insects, my will is the only good that matters!"

"No... she took your eye... you're mortal like any one of us... and that means you have weaknesses!" With blind aim, Hego hurled his fist upward.

The next thing Hego knew, his hand was freed from her grasp and she began to slowly back away. Taking a second look, he was a bit ashamed of himself when the injured area the Corrupted One was cradling was between her legs. "You... BASTARD! You hit me in the... ah! I'm your sister you sick, perverted shit!"

Leaping back to his feet, Hego clenched his fists together and smashed them against her face, causing her to stumble backwards. "You're not my sister and you're not a God! And considering where you're going, you won't see him either."

Shego rushed through the house and down into the basement, she knew if she had to find a snake like the Corrupted One, she would need to look under a rock. As she burst her way through the door and leapt down the flight of stairs, she turned to see a chair facing away from her and then slowly turn toward her. "Shego, I should've known that you would be the first to make it here. I know we have a lot of catching up to do but why fight on an empty stomach? Care for some bacon?" she asked before offering a white china plate carefully adorned with strips of still steaming but off colored bacon. "A treat from our hostess the good doctor."

Glaring at the strange offering, Shego slowly walked toward her nemesis. "You know... something's been bothering me. I had this whole monologue played out in my head... but it just seems forced with that name we're calling you. The Corrupted One, a great description but a real mouth full."

"Well, you can always call me the Supreme One or Shego, if you want to be informal about this."

Shego let herself chuckle and unclasped the neck of her green colored GJ jumpsuit. "Oh no, for you, I thought of the perfect name. You're the me I'll never become... so I'm going to call you by the same name as the me I've left behind long ago."

The Supreme One's sadistic, playful smirk turned into a sour frown and she hurled the plate into the wall, smashing it to bits. "You wouldn't dare..."

With a quick pull, Shego ripped off the jumpsuit, revealing what she was wearing underneath. A gift from beyond the grave, Kim had made Wade design a black and green version of the battle suit designed especially for Shego. "You're going to pay for killing Kimmie and burning that picture... SHELLY!"

An unnatural blackness consumed Shelly's eyes as her hands blazed to life with unholy black fire. "Congratulations... you've officially pissed me the fuck off."


	7. Chapter 6

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Tiger Fist, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 6 - The Big Showdown, Part 2

After the sense of disorientation and displacement passed, Ron looked all around him. Middleton, the old neighborhood. He met Kim in the Pre-K just a few blocks away, he could see his old tree house just up ahead. All the memories washed over him like a tidal wave, he was speechless, paralyzed by it. Then he remembered his family, his baby sister, and the reason he was there in the first place. Fukushima was up ahead, across the street from the house. He hasn't seen Ron yet, he must not have been warned by his dark master. No need to take chances, no need to play nice. Ron had to finish this fast. His steps were whisper quite, as if he was walking on air. The power was building all around him, he truly had learned to gain control over it but this would test if he had enough control. Off the ground and into the air, not a sound, a ninja's graceful flight. Now Fukushima knew he wasn't alone, the kick to his back sent him tumbling to the middle of the street, face down on the hot, rough asphalt. "What challenge is a house filled with innocent people, Fukushima?"

Fukushima pulled himself off the ground. His hand moved to his face, a pebble of asphalt embedded into his cheek. A quick flick of the thumb freed it from his person as he rose to his feet. "Challenge? None," he responded. "But satisfaction, a great deal. My master is wise. Even if you refuse to face me, I could lure you out by endangering the ones you love. And if you continued to ignore me, I would at least have the satisfaction of knowing how miserable your life would be when you discover your family dead." He turned to Ron and Ron almost looked away. Fukushima's face, it reminded him of the Corrupted One; an exact replication of the original but somehow twisted, tainted, made inhuman in some way that couldn't be explained. Looking at Fukushima then, Ron knew his soul had been forfeited and he no longer faced a human being. "I will show compassion this day and settle for only killing you!"

Ron took a deep breath and let all the knowledge of Monkey Kung-Fu enter his mind. He was now the vessel of hundreds of years of knowledge and discipline but he could only hope it was enough for this fight. "I don't want to hurt you Fukushima. I never wanted to hurt you. All this anger, this blood lust, it's a mistake. You need to see that the only one robbing you of your honor is yourself."

Fukushima took a stance Ron had never seen before. It was almost primal, like a wild animal. The nails on his hand became black and sharp like claws, red stripes began to peek around the sides of his face. Fukushima was tapping into the spirit of Tiger Fist and it was giving him exactly what it promised; power. "When I break you into pieces and feast upon your remains. I will be remembered as the warrior who destroyed the world's mightiest champion!"

With lightning speed, Fukushima pounced, poised like a panther lunging in for the quick kill. Ron threw himself back, using his shoulders against the sidewalk to act as a spring board. When Fukushima was close enough, Ron launched out his legs into his foe's abdomen with full force. Fukushima flew back, clear across the street, landing on the Stoppable family's front yard. "Hey, get off the grass! If my mom finds out, I'll have to be the one who fixes it!"

The animal-man that was Fukushima scrambled back to his feet and let out a jungle cat's roar. "You mock me!? You take the time to spout your inane, American humor in the mist of battle?"

Ron slowly smiled and moved into a monkey style stance. "What can I say? I just gotta be me."

Fukushima came at him, running on all fours like a tiger. In reality, Ron knew nothing about the Tiger style but with mystical expertise came mystical wisdom. He knew how Fukushima would fight; fast, hard, reckless. Fukushima would be looking for a mortal strike, Ron would have to fight smart. The first strikes were claw swipes. Ron tried to conserve his energy, pivoting his targeted areas to safety instead of jumping around everywhere. Those claws were sharp, he could hear them slice through the air like knives. The attacks were getting quicker before Ron could notice, only when his shirt and some of his skin was scratched did he take notice. Fukushima leapt back and licked the blood off his claws. "Yes, delicious. I will enjoy drinking every drop I spill from your wretched hide!"

Ron gritted his teeth together and slipped his hand through the tear in his black mission shirt. It wasn't deep and the pain was negligible but it _was _a wake up call. Ron couldn't afford to make any mistakes. _Focus Ron... He sold his soul for this fight and he's going to give you nothing but his A-game and you gotta do the same._ Fukushima came back, this time throwing a wide roundhouse. Ron ducked and struck back with striking palm into his chest. "If I have to beat some sense into you, that's fine by me!"

The blow made Fukushima stumble a bit but he recovered quickly and returned the favor by biting into Ron's still extended arm. Ron let out a pained scream; along with claws, it seem Fukushima had grown a set of fangs as well. He could feel them cutting into his flesh and sinking into his muscles, he had to get him off. With his free hand, Ron delivered a punch right across Fukushima's cheek, focusing all the power he could muster behind it. It got Fukushima off of him but not without leaving a souvenir, a fang lodged into his forearm. Ron grasped his bleeding arm and groaned as he attempted to wriggle free the unwanted incisor.

When he looked back up, he saw only two things; his parents at the door, watching him with stunned expressions and Fukushima making a dash toward them. Ron dug his foot into the pavement and then went after Fukushima as fast as he could. "Mom, dad! Lock the door!" he cried out. While his attention was diverted, he didn't see Fukushima suddenly stop in his track, he didn't see him turn around, and he definitely didn't see his kick until it landed square onto his sternum. The sheer force sent Ron flying into the air until he crashed against a street light, snapping it near it's base and causing it to topple like an old, rotten tree.

His head was ringing, the impact would've snapped him in half if he was fighting as his normal self. But even then, he knew he was in trouble and he had to turn things around fast. Action first, then think. Fukushima was getting close and Ron did the first thing to pop into his head and he did it as fast as he could; grab the light post and use it as a bat. As absurd of an idea that might have been to anyone else, Ron's mastery of Mystic Monkey Kung-Fu gave him the strength to do it, sending Fukushima soaring just out of the Stoppable property line. Ron dropped the street light and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it... I didn't have this much trouble with the Warlordians... I must not be at full power yet."

He looked back at the doorway to his house. His parents were still standing there, shocked, unable to move. He could even see the Possible twins pressing up against the window. "Hicka Bicka Boo! Ron just swatted that guy like a bug!" Tim cheered.

"Hoo-sha! I guess he's not such a spaz after all!" Jim added.

Ron shook his head and waved his hand. "Everyone get back in the house! I'm serious, you're all in real danger!"

Ron took a step toward them and then he fell to the ground. It felt like a sack of steel bricks crashed against him. Face down in the sidewalk, he knew it was Fukushima, that he must've leapt the entire distance or moved too fast for Ron to have noticed. His power was growing and so was his blood lust. A step, a hard step, right into the back of Ron's head, hard enough to make a dent in the pavement. Another stomp, Ron's head now sank downward, blood spilling out from the cuts. "Yes, that is where you belong outsider, beneath me! I'll bury you alive so you'll always be beneath me!"

He could feel those claws digging into the back of his head, prying him off the ground. Ron's vision was blurring, all he could see was fractured cement and the dirt it was built over. Down he went again, more vicious than the stomps, Ron's face was forced through nearly three inches of dense soil. Ron was hurting bad but he knew it could only get worse. _Concentrate Ron... Fukushima has the upper hand and he's practically like every other villain. He's still there, right on top of you, gloating, enjoying his minor victories. Use that to your advantage._ With a quick force of will, Ron wrapped his legs around Fukushima's waist and tossed him as easily as if he was using his arms. With some distance between them, Ron freed his face from the earth, spitting out chunks of dirt mixed with broken cement and blood.

Looking at Fukushima, Ron could feel power growing inside him. This power didn't come from wanting to protect his family like it initially did. It was growing with his hatred for Fukushima, his desire to end him once and for all. Fukushima leapt at him, claws out and bearing his fangs like a rabid animal. Ron simply plucked him out of the air with one hand and slammed him against the ground. "You think I ruined your life? You think I'm the bane of your existence? Well if your going to go about spewing retarded shit like that, let me _really_ give you something to make you hate me!"

Fukushima was unable to defend himself from Ron's assault. Ron pummeled his adversary relentlessly, the red stripes growing on the sides of his face were being obscured by bruises and blood. Just as Fukushima's stomps cracked open the hard ground, Ron's gauntlet of punches was destroying the pavement underneath the tiger-man's head. Ron grabbed Fukushima by his collar and threw him skyward. With his strength, Ron could've tossed his foe clear over his house if he wanted but instead, he grabbed Fukushima's ankles while they were still at arm's reach and slammed him back down hard into the sidewalk. Without hesitation, Ron leapt into the air, clearing nearly thirty feet and came rocketing downward, both feet landing square on the back of Fukushima's battered head, driving them both nearly a foot underground.

He wasn't moving but he was breathing, Ron knew that much. Pulling him out of his partial grave, Ron lifted Fukushima overhead and started walking toward the busted street light, more specifically, the sharp, ragged base of the busted street light. "You're not going to bother me, my family, or anyone else ever again Fukushima."

Fukushima stirred in Ron's grip but did not have the strength to free himself from it. "You... don't scare me outsider... you don't... have the heart."

Standing over the vertical piece of metal, Ron readied himself for the final blow. "You don't know shit about me." Something tugged at his attention just then; crying. Somewhere, there was crying, there had been crying since he felt that hate fueled power overcome him but only now did he notice it. He knew, in his heart, he knew it was Hana. She could feel her bother succumbing to darkness and it was making her cry. Ron slowly looked down and could barely make out his own reflection in the metal surface of the street light. For an instant, he could see his face become that of Monkey Fist and a terrible realization washed over him.

Ron dropped Fukushima and slowly backed away. His spirit was crushed; he took a defeated man and almost killed him in cold blood. And Fukushima was a defeated man, laying on the ground in a pool of blood. He wanted to get and continue fighting but his body wouldn't budge an inch. "No... I was promised power... power to kill Ron Stoppable..."

In his head, the voice of his master echoed. _"Patience my loyal servant, he will die. But for now, take satisfaction in knowing that in your defeat, you've won a great victory over your nemesis today. You have made him compromise his very innocence and destroyed his spirit."_

Fukushima smiled to himself, a smile that was missing a tooth. He could feel something wrap around his body and slowly, he faded out of side, brought back to the side of his unholy master no doubt. Ron slowly turned back toward his house, his parents were slowly walking toward him now that the danger was gone. "Mom... dad... I..." Ron's voiced trailed off as he slowly fell unconscious. All the mystical power, fueled both by good intentions and evil desires, had left his body. Now all he could do is rest, rest, and wrestle with the demons in his soul.


	8. Chapter 7

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Tiger Fist, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 7 - The Big Showdown, Part 3

Shego couldn't read Shelly's mind or Shelly read Shego's but they both were, in a way, the same person, so they could only predict what the other would do. With that strategy, Shego quickly held her hands out front waiting for the inevitable energy blast. Surely enough, as if compelled to act against her will, Shelly tried to get the drop on her younger self by firing off a bolt of black energy. However, the battle suit was designed to absorb energy to fuel itself, something Shego knew but Shelly was unaware of. And, sure enough, once the fiery mass of dark plasma made contact with the palms of Shego's hands, the suit devoured it ravenously, leaving it's wearing unscathed. "Thank you so much Shelly," Shego mocked as the green circuits around her suit began to glow with life. "I can't generate my own energy anymore but since your powers are so supercharged, I'm sure that'll keep me juiced for hours."

Shelly turned around and grabbed the chair she was sitting on a moment ago. "Alright smart girl, absorb this!"

As she tossed the chair with all her strength, Shego just stood there and waited for it. Just before it could hit, a green dome of energy surrounded her, shattering the chair to pieces when it made contact. "I got some more features I can show you if you want."

In a fit of rage, Shelly rushed at her younger self, swiping her clawed glove for the neck. With the suit's aid, Shego not only dodged with enhanced speed but retaliated with a blow to her twisted self's chin, her strength supplemented by the suit's power. Shelly stumbled backwards until she crashed into one of Dr. Hall's work tables. Seizing the advantage, Shego made her own dash toward Shelly. Shelly glared at her but suddenly grinned. "Here's looking at you, cunt" she hissed and her cybernetic eye emitted a powerful flash that caused Shego to stop in her tracks and swat blindly at the air in front of her.

Shego growled at her temporary blindness. "You cheap bitch!"

The evil tyrant from an alternate future steadied herself and pulled back her fist. "Hold still dear, this will only hurt a lot."

Shego might have been blind for the moment but she wasn't helpless. Putting herself in her opponent's shoes and predicting her next move, she took a breath and crunched herself as low as she could. The assumption paid off, she could hear Shelly whiff her punch. "You did not just miss that badly, did you?" she asked with a chuckle. Shelly could barely gnash her teeth in anger before Shego sprung herself upwards and backwards, slamming both her feet across the Corrupted One's chin. By the time Shego landed back on her feet, she could barely make out Shelly's crash landing into the wall.

Slowly raising to her feet and dusting the bits of plaster and debris off her shoulders, Shelly growled loudly and slammed her fist into the wall. "Cheating skank! I can't read your mind but you can predict my next move? Bullshit!"

Shego blinked her eyes until her vision finally cleared. "I think I finally see what you really are. You're not just some sadistic bitch, you're not even drunk on power, you're just real lazy."

"The hell are you going on about."

Shego smirked condescendingly and crossed her arms. "Incredible, I couldn't see it before because you were relying on your stolen powers. You can't fight anymore, can you? You got some moves but they are slow and rusted. What did you do in that future, sit on your throne and let your ass grow?"

Shelly snarled and shot off an energy blast without thinking. Shego absorbed it through her hands with little effort. "The Supreme One doesn't dirty her hands with fighting, she delegates."

"Oh, you're right on one thing. The Supreme One doesn't dirty her hands with fighting, she gets them dirty by shoveling down bonbons while watching soaps all day. Face it, without your powers, you're pathetic."

"Well then," Shelly hissed as she created two copies of herself. "It's a good thing I have powers then, isn't it?"

Outside, the battle still raged. Sheila, showing no fear, rushed in head-on and started swinging. A practice in futility, she discovered, as the copy easily dodged all of her attacks by seeing into her mind. However, Sheila was equally as adept at dodging Shelly's strikes and claw swipes with actual skill and a sharp reaction speed. It became a ballet of swings and misses. "How the hell are you so spry, you old bag?" the Corrupted One spat.

Sheila grinned and made sure she thought nasty thoughts loud enough for her foe to hear. "I can ask you the same thing. My white hair was a freak accident, what's your excuse?" The insult paid off and Shelly's copy began to get sloppy. This gave Sheila enough of an opening to start making progress, driving an extending knuckle on various sensitive points of the body. After a few hits, her opponent stumbled back, clutching her side. "Good thing super strength doesn't equal to super invulnerability."

"You idiot, you have to fight like that until I actually go down, I only need one good hit. Actually, I think I can get a good hit from right here," she mused before firing off a quick shot at her. Sheila could barely dodge it but she managed remain untouched. Mego tried again to attack Shelly on her blind side. She easily grabbed him before he could even try and threw him down to the ground. "Good, I need to blow off some steam."

Without mercy, she stamped her foot down onto Mego's chest. There was a sickening crack and a gargled scream caused by his sternum snapping underfoot. Sheila, seeing her son in danger, recklessly ran toward them and was plucked up by her neck for her carelessness. "You whore! You hurt my son!"

Shelly tighten her grip and Sheila began to strain just to breath. "Oh, I'll do more than that to him... and you too. But for you mom, I'll make it real slow, real painful. But for little Melvin, I think a quick step on his neck will be enough," she said with a grin, lifting up her foot.

"NO!" Sheila screeched and her hand flew to Shelly's neck, grabbing her attention.

Shelly growled and starting tightening her grip around her mother's neck. "Let. Go. Now."

The lack of air made Sheila light headed but she didn't let go. "Go... to hell," she rasped before she pulled with all her might and tore off the jugular vein. Sheila soon found herself on her back, her neck free from that vice grip. She coughed and wheezed, trying to catch her breath. When she finally tried to look around, it was only her and a severely injured Mego. She stumbled up to her knees and scrambled to him, trying to see how he was. From what she saw, he wasn't going to do anymore fighting for awhile. It pained her to see him like that and unable to help him. "Melvin... please stay strong... we'll get you help soon, I promise."

Yori drew out a pair of tantos and scowled at her for. "You monster, you would do that to them, at their age, your own brothers? You do not deserve to live," he declared.

Shelly smirked and waved Yori to come at her. "Come on little ninja girl. Let me show you how outclassed you are. I might even let you live if you bow at my feet and beg for your life."

Yori advanced at her adversary, bounding and striding, trying to overwhelm her with quick swings of her blades. Though she had the advantage of knowing every move Yori would make before she could make it, Shelly had to no time to retaliate while ducking and backing away from those sharp, deadly slices. "All your power, all your ill-gotten power and all you can think of using them for is destruction and domination! Why do you wish suffering on others, what good is it to live with hate in your heart and evil in your soul?"

At a brief moment where Yori left herself open, the duplicate plunged her claw into the girl's shoulder. She rang out a sharp cry and dropped the tanto in her hand, the other slapped away by Shelly. The claw was slowly pulled out, purposely scratching the inside just to cause more pain. Once removed, Yori dropped to her knees in pain, panting and trying to hold her wound to stop the blood. Suddenly, Yori felt a sharp pain on the top of her head and found herself off the ground.

"Why do I wish suffering on others?" Shelly asked, repeating Yori's question before slamming her fist into her stomach. Yori's eye bugged out and gasped deeply, the wind was knocked completely out of her body. "Because they're weak. Because they need to know who their superior is. What good is it to live with hate in my heart and evil in my soul?" she repeated before delivering another merciless punch to the gut. This time Yori coughed out blood and the world around her began to spin. All sensations were becoming numb, even the pain of being held up by her hair. "Clean out your ears girly, cause I'll only say it once; I AM evil!"

She tossed Yori aside like she was trash. Smirking, confident, sure she had won, Shelly walked over to Yori. "And you, my tasty treat of the east, are as good as dead. But I can't have an empire without servants. Beg nice and I'll keep you as my personal slave, what do you say?"

Without thinking, her body acting on years of training and the will to survive, Yori grabbed a kunai and hurled it without looking. All Shelly saw after that with the hilt of the kunai just at the top edge of her peripheral vision; it had gone in straight between her eyebrows. And in an instant, the copy popped out of existence. There was no celebration, no cheers or good words, there were only three heroes on the ground, writing in pain.

Hego, running on a victorious high, kept attacking Shelly while she was dazed. He pummeled his fists into whatever part of her he could hit, hoping to knock her out. "Vile villainess! Powers or not, you will learn that good always triumphs!" he cried out.

He went in to deliver a hard, running right but she disappeared before his eyes, shrunk down so small that he simply stepped past her. His feet tore into the grass and soil to stop but his body went flying when she fired an energy blast straight into his back. Face down in the ground, he could feel his suit torn, his skin singed and slightly burned. Hector dug his hands into the earth and tried to pull himself up until he felt one of his knee's pop out of place. Unbelievable pain accompanied by agonizing screaming, the copy enjoyed the sound as she kicked his other knee out of alignment as well. "What's that? I didn't catch that last part," she said with a sadistic smile.

"What always triumphs? Good?" she asked as she pulled his wrist up into the air. "What's wrong Hego, cat got your tongue? I could've sword you were saying something earlier." She slammed her palm onto his elbow, bending his arm in the wrong direction with a sickening pop followed by a shrill scream. "Ah, so you can still say something. Well, it doesn't matter anyway, I've had enough of your heroic banter." She stepped down over his other elbow and pulled his other arm as far back as it could go, disconnecting the joint entirely.

Hego was now laying there, all four limbs snapped in half, his throat so hoarse from screaming in pain that a small trail of blood trickled over his lips. She lifted him up overhead like a conquered trophy. She laughed at the irony of the moment. "Hego the mighty!" she cried out. "Strongest man alive! The unstoppable hero of Go city!" She slammed him down unto her knee, snapping him spine in half from the base. "Now a paralyzed quadriplegic." She let him fall to the ground, his eyes staring blankly up at her like a pair of dead eyes on a doll. "You know bro, this is a good look for you. Honestly, it really is."

The next thing Shelly could feel was a slight breeze rasping against the inside of her head before she blinked out of existence. Sherry retracted her weapon back into her forearm and cursed under her breath. "Damn... this is bad." She looked around and saw Sheila. "Sheila! We have to keep going, we have to help Shego!" Sheila didn't seem to respond. When the mechanical woman went up to the only standing member left on the team, she knew things were even worse than she thought. "Sheila... no, don't lose it."

Seeing her son's chest crushed in front of her, her two youngest writing in pain, and now her eldest child as a near-lifeless vegetable while her only daughter was somewhere alone with that monster finally took her to the breaking point. "This... this isn't happening... it's all a nightmare. I'm not really here... I'm in Nevada... I have dyed hair and a drinking problem... I'm waiting to die alone while my children live their healthy, superpowered lives..."

Sherry grabbed onto Sheila's shoulders and shook her. "Sheila, snap out of it. Damn it! I need your help, Shego needs your help! If Wade is right, we'll just use the orange meteorite to regenerate everyone's wounds and then this will be all just be a memory." No use, Sheila had disconnected herself from her children for so long and now when it seemed she was finally becoming a part of their lives again, they were being taken from her. Her mind seemed to have snapped from the very idea, she was unable to go on in her state. "Damn it Sheila... thanks a lot."

Sherry had to leave Sheila to her breakdown. "Damn it, this is bad, this is beyond bad. Those things tore through our ranks and they were just copies. It's up to me now, Shego's probably already dead going off alone like that." As she walked toward Dr. Hall's home, she opened a compartment in her chest and pulled out what the four scientist that designed her new body called "their ace in the hole;" Aviarius' power-absorbing crystal. "Well I'll make sure that bitch pays Sheila. For every one she's hurt so far, I'll make damn sure she pays in full."


	9. Chapter 8

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Tiger Fist, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Chapter 8 - And From the Shadow was Born the Light

Shego had pitted herself against an all powerful psychotic, she knew the risks, she knew every power she would have to face, she knew her chances to survive were slim to nil. She didn't care. She must've slaughtered six or eight of those copies with just her bare claws by then but not without enduring injuries of her own. She stood there, panting for breath, covered in black and red blood; black blood from her inhuman adversaries and red blood from herself. With each breath she could feel her injuries; a nasty gash on her hip, a hard bruise on her right ribs, a throbbing headache from all the falls and kicks she's had to endure to force those doubles to leave themselves open. She could feel blood dripping out her nose and mouth, warm at first then cooled and crusted on her skin. She never had to be that savage before, she never felt pain like that before, and she never felt a resolve like that before. Even if it killed her, she was going to end this fight and kill the Corrupted One. Although she, or more aptly, they, had the advantage, Shelly's doubles began to show more reluctance to fight with each one created to the point that her freshest creations were beginning to refuse to life a finger. "Hey, I might just be born a second ago but I remember what she did to the others, no thanks," the copy declared, crossing her arms defiantly.

Shelly turned to her traitorous creation with a snarl. It was something she didn't expect; even though the Go powers became stronger when contained inside a single person, the ability to duplicate enhanced not only in durability, but in consciousness and logic. For Shelly, that enhancement was now becoming a hindrance. "You worm! I am the Supreme One and you will do as I command! Kill that bitch!"

The clone huffed and upturned her nose at her creator. "You want her dead so badly, you do it. I might just pop out of existence but I don't want to be suffering before I do that."

Infuriated, she created another copy in hopes that it would follow her orders. "You, destroy her!"

The new copy turned her back on the original. "Yeah right, I'm on break."

The Corrupted One began to grind her teeth, a spat of anger overcoming her. "Traitors! Cowards! I'll rip you all apart, starting with her!" she shouted, pointing to where Shego was.

While she was ranting, Shego saw her opportunity and lunged toward her alternate future-self. Just as Shelly pointed her finger, Shego swiped her claw across her face with murderous intent. Shelly fell back, screaming in pain, the claws sliced her upper lip in half and completely destroyed her mechanical eye, causing it to spark and short-circuit inside her head. Shego wasted no time and pinned Shelly down to the ground and raised her blood soaked hand into the air, the look of a wild beast in her eyes. "You're going to die today, Shelly. I'm going to cut you to ribbons and dance on your corpse. And after that, I'm going to get really nasty!"

Just as Shego was making her threats, Sherry burst into the basement and saw only the two doubles standing around but not Shego and the original. She pointed the crystal to the one on the left and it shot out a strange beam. When it hit, the double arched back in momentary pain and quickly vanished. Sherry clicked her synthetic teeth in frustration. "Damn, wrong bitch."

Seeing the other suddenly vanish from existence caught the remaining double's attention. Spotting Sherry and the crystal in her hand, the double fired off an energy blast just before suffering the same fate as her counterpart. Sherry couldn't react in time and the copy's final act hit it's target and shattered the crystal in a violent explosion. The sudden noise made Shego turn her attention away just long enough for Shelly to retaliate. With just one punch across the chin, Shego feel motionless to the floor, the impact of the attack dazed her. "Well, it's about damn time things started going my way," Shelly hissed as she forced herself back to her feet.

Even though her secret weapon was now as useless as a broken wine glass, Sherry still had to complete her mission; eliminate the alternate reality Shego. Drawing the cannon out from her forearm, she aimed it at the white-streaked sociopath. "The only thing going your way is a bright light shining at twenty-five-hundred Celsius!"

Shelly quickly bent down and picked Shego up by the back of her neck, holding her like a shield. "Go ahead, tin girl. You're a cold, soulless automaton, you should have no problem firing your laser through this helpless worm to get to me. Come on, I dare you," she taunted as she moved her free hand just behind Shego's arm, charging her energy into the tip of her finger.

Sherry tried to aim but she couldn't risk hitting Shego. Finally, she drew her cannon back into her forearm with a snarl. "You piss-drinking-"

The Corrupted One fired her shoot straight through Shego's arm, her pain filled scream distracted Sherry enough for the blast to go right through her chest. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson in manners," Shelly mocked with a wide grin. "And ask for you," she continued as she slammed Shego face down on one of DNAmy's work stations. "Who do you think you are to touch me, to scar my beautiful face? Did you think that would avenge little Kimmie's death? Did you think you can wash away your sins with this little act of redemption? Come on, I heard your pitiful little scream, I know you can answer me."

Shego coughed out some blood but she was too stunned to break free from Shelly's grasp. "Go... to hell," she spat.

Shelly clutched tightly onto a clump of Shego's hair and pulled it back painfully, forcing Shego to face her. "You're going to dance on my corpse, huh? I want you to know something, before I kill you. It really is your fault she died. The little hero saw you in danger and she threw herself to certain death to save you, she knew it was suicide because I read her mind. If you weren't so weak and pathetic, she'd be alive. It's your fault Shego, you killed Kim Possible."

Shego tried to block her out but she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. "No... you're lying..."

"Accept it Shego, you killed her and your murders didn't stop with her. The robot didn't come alone; your mother, your brothers, even that sweet, little ninja all came with you but only the machine made it this far. You killed them too, Shego. You could have helped them, could have prevented their deaths but you went straight here and let them get slaughtered. You're a monster Shego, a cold blooded killer who cares about no one but herself. You truly are JUST-LIKE-ME!"

"No! I'm nothing like you! I'm not a killer! I'm not a monster!"

Shelly laughed and tossed Shego over the workstation, leaving her sprawled on the floor as she made her way to the center of the basement. "As much as your tears of misery bring me such joy, I really should get this taken care up before it scars up," she said, referring to the cuts on her face. She suddenly slammed her fist through the floor boards, her enhanced strength tearing through the thick steel door of the safe hidden below. From the fresh cracks on the floor, beams of orange light broke through, slowly intensifying as her hand gripped the meteorite. Shelly grinned with malicious glee, the cuts on her face were beginning to heal. "Oh yea, oh yea! That's what I'm talking about, come to mama!"

The energy flowing through her caused her hair to whip around wildly as if she was standing in the middle of a wind storm. She moaned, almost in complete ecstasy, as the power of the orange meteorite began to flow into her, filling every inch of her being with the new power and strengthening all the others. "This is it, this is what I've always deserved! I'm not just powerful, I'm all powerful! I truly am a god now!" she declared as she freed her hand from the floor. She turned to her past self, sprawled helplessly on the floor and approached, licking her lips in anticipation. "And all true gods require a sacrifice. Since you're so against the thought of being like me, I can't think of a more fitting end for you then becoming a part of me." She stood over Shego and knelt down, reaching out to grab her by her face. "Did you hear me Shego? I said I'm going to eat you alive."

As Shelly began to turn over her future meal, Shego plunged a fragment of the crystal into her side, sliding through the ribs and piercing into the heart. "From hell's heart, I stab at thee; for hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee. Everyone you ever hurt, everyone you ever would have hurt, I put their souls in this piece of glass and condemn you to hell!"

Shelly groaned in pain through clenched teeth. "You... you think I'm done for? I... I can heal any wound now... I'm immortal! This is nothing to a god like me!" As the Corrupted One tried to focus her energy on healing what would've been a mortal wound, the two began to screech in pain. Shelly screamed as she felt her very essence being ripped from her and Shego wailed as an overwhelming amount of energy surged through her body. The shard of the power-sapping crystal had acted as a catalyst, transferring all the powers from one being to the other once Shego's tight grip on the fragment cut through her glove and into her skin. With all her powers gone, the crystalline blade finally released whatever strange hold it had on them, allowing Shelly to fall to the ground, her unearthly dark blood spilling freely from her wound. The world around her began to darken and seem hazy until a brilliant white light shone upon her. Too weak to shield her eye, she could only turn her head to see a figure standing in the light. Even with her vision slowly dimming, she knew who it was. "If you kill me... you'll be no better than me..."

The shadow in the light shook it's head. "You claim to be me from the future. A future destroyed by Kim and Ron, that just proves we have the power to alter our destinies. I'll never become like you, my future isn't written in stone. And I'm not killing you, I'm simply sending you back to the nothing where you came from." Everything was silent after that, even the beam of pure light that enveloped Shelly made no sound or caused any kind of explosion. It simply consumed the apparition until there was nothing left. "All this power... and I can only think of one thing to do with them."

Anne sighed as she peered through the clear surface of the preservation pod, studying the still, motionless expression of her daughter's face. "Do you think they pulled it off, James? Do you think they really stopped that monster?" she asked, never breaking her eyes away from Kim.

James Possible gently put his hands on his loving wife's shoulders and kissed her gently. "As long as our Kimmie-cup is with them in spirit, they can do anything."

They both jumped as the doors slammed open. They turned toward it but they quickly had to shield their eyes from the bright light. They could hear it's footsteps as it got closer, the light was so dazzling they couldn't resist as it gently pushed them aside. "Sorry for the interruption but I have some business with the recently deceased," Shego said as she made her way to the capsule.

Anne looked at the brilliant figure through squinted eye, making out the shadow in the center. "Shego? Is that you?"

"Anne, James!" cried out a voice at the doorway. The two hesitated but made their way to the entrance when they saw it was Sheila, Yori, and Team Possible who was calling out to them. Sheila, tears running down her face, embraced Anne with a joyous laugh. "Anne! My god, it's a miracle! It's the only way I can describe it, an honest to goodness miracle!"

Anne slowly returned the affection but with great confusion. "Sheila... what's going on here? That glowing light, was that Shego?"

Hego stepped forward to answer her inquiry. "Shego not only defeated that twisted future version of herself, she absorbed all the Go Powers, even the healing one! It made her into this... I don't know, she's like a... like a-"

The Wego twins chimed in together. "A living star!"

Mego tried to contribute to the explanation. "She came out of the house and... it was incredible, unbelievable even! She just walked past us and all our injuries just vanished, like they never happened!"

Yori nodded. "Truly, it was as if the heavens parted and made Shego a goddess."

Shego looked down at Kim, her vision not disturbed by the reflection of her own light. "This better work," she whispered before tearing off the lid as easily as wet paper. She laid her hands gently on Kim's cheeks, feeling a lump form in her throat when she sensed how cold they were. Slowly, her hands began to grow brightly as she tried to pour the rejuvenating power of the last Go meteorite into Kim's body. "Come on Kim... do something. Open your eyes, take a breath. If all this can do is bring you back as a brain dead vegetable, fine, I'll take it, just do something!" she pleaded.

Some time pass and Kim remained motionless. Shego continued pouring her essence into Kim and lowered her scowling face next to her's. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Possible? You're watching me from god-knows-where, grinning like a cat that you were right about me turning good all along and you just want to play up the drama for as long as you can. Well fine, I'll admit it, I can turn good, I have turned good, but it doesn't mean anything without you! Even if I was still evil and I had these powers, I'd still be here trying to bring you back. I need you Kim... when I was evil, you were my benchmark, you were the only thing that made my life worth any effort. I lived everyday with just one thought... to beat you... to be better than you and live to see the day you admit it. And now... I don't think I can do this whole good girl thing alone... I need you to help me Kim! So damn it... stop being so friggin' selfish and come back to life already!"

Her mind was so fixated, she did not see what was happening to her; the white aura she was emitting now fluxed between all the Go colors. Soon, the colors began to shoot out of her body; red, blue, and violet flew out the door and into the Go brothers in perfect order. Team Go was once again back to it's former glory. A ray of yellow light zipped and danced around the halls of the compound, avoiding all others in it's path until it forced itself into Zita's body. The sudden surge shocked her and she fell to the ground next to a now panicking Felix. He cut the engine from his chair's hover generator to get closer to the love of his life. "Zita... are you ok?" he asked, reaching out to her.

Zita groaned a bit and slowly picked herself back up. "Yeah... I think so... but would you stop talking about getting me a doctor, you're chattering like a chipmunk on a sugar rush," she sighed, rubbing the side of her head.

Felix just sat there, shocked at her statement. "I... didn't say that... I was thinking in my head that I needed to get you to a doctor... Zita... did you just read my thoughts?"

Zita looked into his eyes and her jaw dropped. "I... I can read your thoughts... madre de dios..."

The final color to leave Shego's body escaped through her hands, completely enveloping Kim in orange light. The sudden shock of losing all but her original powers threw Shego back, knocking her unconscious on the floor. Once the confusion of the impromptu light show had passed, the others rushed into room, shocked too see Shego on the floor, no longer with her brilliant aura. But even more shocking to them was Kim's temporary casket, liberated of it's top half, with Kim sitting up in it. Kim felt groggy, as if just waking up from a long night sleep. She looked around, not sure where she was or why her parents and team Go were looking at her like that. She then looked to the floor and gasped to see Shego laying on the ground, a small trickle of blood coming from her nose, caused by the sudden surge of energy leaving her body. Kim sprang out from her former tomb and kneeled to Shego's side. "Shego, are you alright? Say something," she pleaded. She tried to wipe the blood off Shego's face and her desire to help her caused her hand to glow orange the same way Shego's hands glowed green when she summoned her energy bolts. The sudden emergence of her power made her yelp in surprise and draw back her hand. Though it was only for a moment, the glow was enough to bring Shego back from her unwanted slumber with a slight groan. "Shego, you're alright!" she cried out.

Shego smirked weakly and forced herself to sit up, despite Kim's quiet plea for her to remain still. "Hey princess, good to see you're finally up and about. Though I'd love to draw out this teary reunion, a lot has happen since you've been out of commission and we should get out of here, pronto."

Finally able to regain full control of her body, Dr. Director stormed out of her bedroom, having been placed there by Sheila and the others after Yori rendered her unconscious. She burst into the research area where she had previously assigned the scientists to design the ultimate robot to combat the Corrupted One. All she found there were her regular technicians working on a lifeless silver body. "Where is Dr. Possible?" she growled. "And Porter, and Lipsky, and Renton? Where the hell is everyone?"

One of the technicians slowly approached her. "Th... they left, Madam Director. Mission accomplished, they just all left for home."

Betty grabbed his collar. "Who authorized their release?! You can't have civilians simply 'walking' out of a top secret military base!"

He quivered in her grip. "But... but you left a video message... you said it was fine for them to leave on their own."

Director released her underling and kicked over a chair. "You idiots! That video was a fake! Kim Possible's super nerd was here, he must've forged that message right under your noses!"

"Please... we're sorry Dr. Director... we didn't know! B-but they did leave this, they said to... to deliver this to you personally," he added, nervously handing her a disc.

Betty snatched it from his hands and slowly looked at the lifeless machine. "Mission accomplished, huh? So I take it our billion dollar toy was damaged in the fight?" she asked, slowly calming down.

"Yes... unfortunately. Lucky shot, it destroyed one of her central processing systems."

"And the crystal?"

"Wasn't on her."

"What a waste. Fix it up and shelf it, that thing still represents the combined work of some of the greatest mechanical minds of our time; it may just be useful to us later. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office."

Retiring to her personal office, Betty slid the silvery disc into a slot and sat in her chair. She gave her parakeet a loving whistle and a gentle pet with her finger before turning to her monitor screen. The image caught her attention; it wasn't everyday a dead woman leaves you a message. "Dr. Director, I know this seems strange coming from me, especially since I'm suppose to be dead. But I've heard about what's happened here while I was gone; about Sherry's sacrifice, about Shego and Ron's emotional break down, and most importantly, about you. I would hope me coming back to life will change things back to the way things were, the way things should be. Somehow, I don't think it's going to happen in this case. You want to declare war on us, because we're not controlled by the government, because we do what's right without a badge or a federal check. You called us vigilantes, criminals passing themselves off as heroes. Believe what you want, I'll never stop what I'm doing because I know in my heart, I'm doing the right thing.

"And now you're doing with you think is the right thing... so I can't just ask you to change your mind. I can't ask you for special treatment either because no one should be above the law. But you're a secret paramilitary group, you work outside the law, just like we do, only you take orders from the governments of the world. So go ahead, come after us, declare your war on superheroes and 'vigilantes' like Team Go and myself. But just remember, if you do this, you're only doing two things; you'll only make it easier for the villains of the world to hurt innocent people and you'll be making yourself a hypocrite."

The video cut to black and Betty leaned back in her chair. Slowly, a strange smirk painted across her lips. "She's back... she's back and just as naive as ever. I wonder how it will feel when I finally bring her in and show her how right I really am."

Ron was laid down in his old bed in the attic after his fight with Fukushima. He had been resting peacefully for almost a full day until he felt someone trying to wake him up. A hand was placed on his shoulder, shaking him gently as a distant voice whispered into his ear. "Ron... wake up Ron. Time to get out of bed, sleepyhead."

Ron groaned and buried his head back into the pillow. "Mom... please... I just wanna stay in bed a little longer..."

The whisper changed to a giggle. "Mom, huh? Well unless you have some weird Oedipus problem, this is really going to complicate our relationship?"

Ron's eyes widen at the sound of her voice. Recognizing it, he turned over quickly to see if it was really her. "KP!?"

Kim laughed and held Ron tightly. "Oh Ron, when your parents called and told us what happened, I made sure this was our first stop after we left GJ!"

Ron slowly wrapped her arms around Kim, unsure of what was happening. "Kim... my god... this is amazing... you're alive!"

Kim smiled and pressed her forehead gently against his. "Yeah, I missed you too much so I decided to come back."

The two shared a deep, passionate kiss, one more affectionate than the one they shared on that cruise ship before this whole mess started. "But... how... how is this even possible?"

"Anything is possible for a Possible."


	10. Epilogue

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character are Sheila Go, The Corrupted Supreme One, Tiger Fist, Duane Tiamat, and Assistant Sherry

Awakenings

Epilogue - Altering Destiny

Kim lazily tapped her nail gently against her teeth, trying to think of what to type next. It was good to be back in her dorm room in Vassar but she couldn't let everything that has happen in the past few weeks go undocumented. She was compelled to file it all away for future reference. Shego had snuck in while Kim was furrowing her brow and picked up the stack of papers she had printed earlier. "And what's this?" she asked with a curious smile. "Extra credit?"

Kim turned her chair toward Shego and held out her hand. "Work in progress, give it!"

Shego laughed and threw herself on the bed instead. "Now, now roomie, if we're going to share a room, that means we're sharing printer ink and that gives me the right to see if this is worth printing."

"Hey! You paid for half the rent and utilities, I paid for the printer ink."

"Don't care, still reading it."

Shego laughed, even though Kim pelted her with a Cuddle-Buddy she had perched atop her monitor. It had been two weeks since Kim's miraculous awakening and Shego was now her new roommate and, effective in the coming spring, her new classmate. Shego's degree in child development and her ability to pay all the expenses with funds stored in several secret bank accounts hidden all over the world from her villainy days made enrollment to Vassar's doctorate program easier than she imagined. "Fine, go ahead. But we're going to have to work on respecting people's privacy."

Shego rose one hand straight up and clapped her thumb against her other fingers. "Yak, yak, yak. Oh, this seems pretty interesting."

Item 1: _The creature claiming to be a dictator Shego from an alternate future has been eliminated with no remains to be found. The PDV (Pan-Dimensional Vortex) Generator that brought her here was destroyed, along with the rest of the Okinawa facility. This is one villain I'm glad I'll never have to worry about again_.

Item 2: _According to Ron, Fukushima seems to have acquired some kind of power comparable to his own mystic monkey power. The source of this power allegedly comes from a being called "Tiger Fist". Though Ron defeated him in their confrontation, Fukushima is still at large and can strike at any moment. He'll more than likely make Ron his target if he does resurface._

Shego looked at Kim for a moment. "Yeah, he told me about that. Pretty low going after someone's family like that."

Kim nodded sadly. "I know... and my brothers were there, too. Ron said he was sorry he put his own thing before the mission but I told him that, given the choices, he made the right decision." Shego nodded in agreement and continued reading.

Item 3: _Thanks to Tiamat and the future Shego, or the Corrupted One as I have labeled her, there are now two more individuals with "Go" powers. Zita Flores has obtained the ability to read minds, represented by a yellow glow that surrounds her head the harder she focuses. I, in a strange twist of fate, now posses the power to rejuvenate any injury. My powers manifest around my hands, the same way Shego's does, with an orange glow._

Item 3 side note- _There seemed to have been some animosity from Felix Renton toward Shego. After my... resurrection, Felix lost his resolve to hate Shego and asked for her apology._

Shego stopped reading once again. "I didn't even know he hated me." Kim just rolled her eyes and Shego continued.

Item 4:_ Because of the recent events, Ron (against his parents wishes and my own) has temporary dropped out of community college to refocus himself on mystic monkey training. Sensei has agreed to help him by relocating Yori and her ninja squad, Team Eleven, to New York to setup a new base of operation and help Ron with his training. (Personal Note Have Wade keep Ron on strict surveillance during any "training" session with Yori)_

Shego tried her best to muffle a laugh but Kim overheard her. "What's so funny?"

Shego waved her hand. "Nothing, it's nothing. Now quiet, I'm still reading."

Item 5: _Possible side mission for later; DNAmy. The woman responsible for starting the chain of events that lead to all of this happening is reported missing from her home. The police report said they found large amounts of blood on the kitchen floor and some empty, unmarked vials as well. They also reported to have found what at first appeared to be bacon but forensics showed that it was Dr. Hall's flesh. I don't know what happened to her or where she is but I hope she's alright._

Shego shook her head. "_That monster... she skinned her and for no reason..._" she thought to herself.

Item 6: _Dr. Vivian Porter promised to spend all her time on restoring Sherry's AI program from the hard drive she salvaged from the destroyed body. Because of the damage, she's worried that some of Sherry's code might have been irreparably damaged but has promised to keep us updated._

Item 7: _Sheila and the rest of Team Go have resumed their standard operation in Go city. Sheila has admitted to a minor psychological break down because of the fight with the Corrupted One's clones but has assured us that seeing Shego restore them back to full health and watched me come back to life has inspired her to keep fighting the good fight. (Personal Note Sheila was... uncomfortably close during our talk. Not sure what to make of it right now...)_

Shego again tried to muffle her laugh but failed to do so and laughed aloud. Kim slammed her hand on the desk. "Seriously, what is so funny?!"

Shego tried to cover her mouth and shook her head. "N-nothing, honest."

Item 8: _Global Justice, once an organization that stood for justice and protecting the people, has now turned against us. I couldn't believe it when I first heard it but, I guess I have to face facts and accept it. I left a video message for Dr. Director Betty on how I felt about the change, it seemed like the right thing to do, considering how closely I used to work with GJ in the past. The only future plans I have concerning GJ is simply watch my back and never forget that what I do, what we all do, is for the good of the world_.

Item 9: _Dr. Renton and my dad are back to their normal routine now. Since they were invited by Global Justice and only did what was asked of them, I doubt they'll have anything to worry about in the near future. Just as a precaution, we've secured both their phone lines and wireless networks specifically against the kind of surveillance technology used by Global Justice._

Item 10: _It's official, Dr. Drakken really has gone straight. I've had my doubts since I heard about it the first time but I guess I can't keep holding on to the past. He's selling himself off as a scientific consultant for mechanical engineering, chemistry, robotics. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt but when I start hearing that his costumers are caught making some mind control mouthwash or a killer robot jackrabbit, it's back to jail for him._

Shego folded the top part of the papers downward to lock her eyes on Kim. "If you don't trust Drakken to be one hundred percent clean, how can you trust that I am?"

Kim tuned her head slightly toward Shego and smirked. "Well, with you as my roommate, I can keep a closer eye on you until I'm certain." Shego shook her head, knowing that Kim was simply teasing her and continued.

Item 11: _The one thing Global Justice was trying to prevent during all of this was the worldwide economic panic that would've occurred if TiamaCorp suddenly went belly up for no apparent reason. Although they were able to secretly transfer all rights and assets of the company to Smarty Mart International, the destruction of the Okinawa facility made the transaction somewhat difficult. For now, the explosion is being treated as an act of corporate sabotage on the part of Duane Tiamat in an attempt to sour the "hostile takeover" of his company. I got to admit, the way they've spun is really quite impressive and it's a good way to explain Tiamat's jail sentence to the public._

Item 12: _Shego, for years, has been my archrival and one of the fiercest villains I've ever faced. But now, she's a member of Team Possible. It's weird, it feels just like when the Attitudinator turned her to Miss Go except without her being completely nice. But even so, it just feels more natural this way, it really does feel like having an older sister. I love having her around as my roommate, not just a partner and, though I know she'll never admit it, I know she feels the same way. She's still rough around the edges and she totally destroyed her battle suit her first time out but if I can could do for her what I did for Ron_-

Shego put the papers down and slid off the bed. "Love being here with you too, Kimmie, but I'm keeping my rough edges."

Kim laughed. "Hey, can't blame me for trying." Shego couldn't help but chuckle at Kim's response. Kim turned back to her monitor screen, trying to think of what else to include in her summary. "I think that's it. Shego, do you think that report is missing anything?"

Shego pondered for a moment. "Well, how about why you and Zita didn't get a nice yellow and orange tan when you got your powers?" she asked. "When we got our powers, me and my brothers all had the epidermal dye job."

"Actually, I had that same conversation with Wade after I stopped freaking about my hands glowing orange and suddenly turning into a one girl rehab center. He thinks that because you all received your powers when the meteor first crashed, it might just be some side effect caused by cosmic radiation," Kim explained.

Shego let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Figures it be something like that. Oh well, orange skin would look just plain silly anyway, it's not as elegant as green," Shego quipped with a smug grin.

"Ha-Ha, whatever you- hey! I just remembered what I'm missing; what happened to Duane Tiamat?"

The question let out a spark of realization in Shego. "Oh, right, little Duane, almost forgot about him. Actually, before Betty went all Dr. Dictator on us, Drakken actually made a pretty good suggestion on where Tiamat should be holed up."

Kim looked up at Shego and cautiously raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly?"

"You know, you must have wasted a lot of money while running that company. Did you buy your supplies in bulk? You'd be surprised how many people just fritter money away by not buying in bulk. Usually they don't buy in bulk because they think what they need doesn't come in bulk, which, I can tell you, is not true! See, I keep getting the Smarty Mart newsletter every month and you'd be surprised what you can buy in bulk and save so much money, oh it's unbelievable! Swivel chairs, waste baskets, urinals, conference tables, honest to god, conference table five pack, you save thirty-five percent! Now I'm just shooting off things you'd probably need in a big corporate office but there's a lot you can do to cut back on expenses all over. You can use generic machinery oil mixed with Smarty Mart brand salad oil and it works just as good as the top name brand industrial lubricant but you save hundreds over the course of twenty years! Oh, oh, and recycled soy paper, environmentally friendly and one-tenth of a penny cheaper for every thousand pages than the regular stuff!"

It had been three days since being sent to prison, three days since Duane Tiamat has begun serving his fifty year sentence for the trumped up charges against him, and, worse than anything else, three days since he has meet his new cell mate, Frugal Lucre. Duane turned to the bars of his cell and pounded his fists against them. "Guard! Guard! I'm ready to talk, I'm ready to name my board of directors! I'm ready to list every invention I've ever stole! I'm even ready to admit that I killed a bunch of people and...uh... ate them! Just please... GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Kim and Shego were almost doubled over in laughter. The thought of Duane in a small room with Lucre was probably the funniest and most fitting punishment Kim could've imagined for Tiamat. "Oh wow, that's great! I'll be sure to add that one then," she said, wiping a tear forming in her eye from laughing so hard. "I just wish I knew what to name this file."

Shego calmed her hysterical laugh to a calm chuckle and gave Kim's dilemma some thought. She slowly pulled out of her pocket a strip of photos from one of the picture booths in the mall. On it were several shots of her and Kim from about a week ago, the last photo on the strip was a near perfect recreation of the photo she had carried in her jumpsuit until it was destroyed in Okinawa. Shego smiled warmly to herself. "I know it won't make sense... but how about you save it as... 'Altered Destiny'."

The End

or... is it?

Yori and Ron stared at each other with fire in their eyes, both trying to overpower the other as their fighting staves grinded against one another. On the rooftop, the twilight hour painted the skyline with an eerie and beauty mix of day and night. Sweat poured down both their faces, each breath was labored with fatigue and exhaustion. Yori slowly smiled. "I think that is enough for today, Ron-san. Perhaps we should retire to our rooms."

Ron nodded and the two backed away from one another and bowed respectfully. They placed the staves back on a weapon rack and headed for the elevator. Once they were inside and they passed about two floors, Ron suddenly pressed the emergency stop button. "Yori... I need to talk to you," he said."

Yori looked at him, a bit confused that he wanted to talk in an elevator between floors. "What is wrong, Ron-san? We could have spoken on the roof or perhaps in the hall."

Ron shook his head. "No. I know Kim, she has Wade watching us as subtly as he can. But this elevator is a solid aluminum box, really old design, no place to put a camera discreetly."

She slowly tilted her head to the side, unsure what to make of Ron's rambling. "Why would be spied upon?"

Turning to her, Ron slowly held on to both of Yori's arms. "Yori... back in Global Justice... in my bed... when I couldn't move..."

The reminder of that moment filled Yori quickly with shame about what she did. "Stoppable-san... I..."

"Please... let me finish. You see... the problem is... I do love you Yori... not just physically or anything stupid like that. I love you with every part of my soul... with every part of my being. But the problem is... I felt the same way with Kim, I FEEL the same way with Kim, I don't think I can ever stop loving Kim."

Yori nodded, trying not to let herself seem affected by his admission of undying love to Possible. "I... understand Stoppable-san, it was your destiny-"

Ron shook his head once more. "No... it... when Kim came back, I thought it was a sign. A sign to go back to her, a sign that our love was meant to be. But... I also thought... it was a sign telling me not to feel so guilty... I don't know..."

"Stoppable-san... what exactly is it that you are trying to say?"

Ron looked Yori in the eye. "I guess... all I'm trying to say... trying to ask you... is don't hate me for this," he finally said. He locked his lips with her's, just as she did with his that day. And just as before, the affection was returned as Yori wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling one another deeper into this forbidden pleasure. The two prolonged their passionate kiss, wild and hungry, a kiss that could only be shared by warriors in love. With Kim, it was magic, but with Yori, it was savage. Both so filled with love, love so pure only a true idiot would feel it for two different women. "_I love them both... but I know I'll end up hurting one of them. Oh man...I've really gotten myself into a real sitch..._"


End file.
